


Obsidian and Plum 2: Haunting Disturbances

by Oleonetta



Series: Obsidian and Plum series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Greninja - Freeform, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), M/M, Pokemon, comashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleonetta/pseuds/Oleonetta
Summary: Chilling things are happening in Kanto, and Paul goes with Ash back to Pallet town. Amidst the issues that Kanto are facing, our boys have to figure out their real feelings for each other.This is the second comashipping story from my 'Obsidian and Plum' series.This is a Pokemon fan-fiction, I do not own Pokemon or any relating franchise.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Shinji | Paul, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shinji | Paul
Series: Obsidian and Plum series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871497
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Rocking the Boat Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second comashipping story from my 'Obsidian and Plum' series. Please read 'Obsidian and Plum; Unlikely events' first otherwise you won't understand how somethings came to be. This is a Pokemon fan-fiction, I do not own Pokemon or any of its relating franchise.
> 
> Warnings:  
> This story contains:  
> -Very bad and rude language.  
> -Mature sexual content and scenes. 
> 
> I hope you will be kind enough to leave kudos and comments, thank you, and enjoy.  
> Ole xxx

A sudden high-pitched, hair-raising scream came from the living room. Ash immediately put down his glass of water onto the kitchen counter top and limped into the other room to find Reggie watching the eleven o’clock news – the late-night news. Ash frowned in confusion; Reggie seemed fine, he was sitting comfortably on the couch and engrossed in the live report that a young brunette reporter was giving – she looked fearful however, terribly pale and shaky as she continued in a trembling voice.

“…unknown w-why the disturbances are happening. Officer J-Jenny and a team of specialists are currently on the case. In the meantime, authorities have asked that everyone _please_ stay home after sundown, travel with companions, and s-stay safe. T-This is your reporter, Miss–”

Another blood-curdling scream suddenly interrupted the reporter, the camera spun around trying to catch the source of such a chilling sound, but there was nothing there except Saffron gym shrouded in the darkness of night.

 _‘Saffron gym! What the hell was going on in Saffron city?’_ Ash thought, suddenly jumping when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“You scared the crap outta me!” Ash shouted as he turned to find Paul standing behind him. He sighed, shaking his head as his heart drummed against his chest. 

“I thought you were coming to bed!” Paul’s voice held a degree of annoyance, he’d been waiting upstairs for Ash to join him like his boyfriend had promised, but that had been ten minutes ago. He’d come down looking for him, thinking something was wrong, but didn’t expect him to be watching the news with Reggie.

“I was! I just heard…” Ash turned and noticed how Reggie’s attention was now on them. “What’s going on in Saffron city?” Ash asked Reggie instead, moving away from Paul to sit perpendicular to Reggie in the armchair.

Reggie glanced between Paul and Ash, shifting forward before answering the question. “They’re not sure yet. I’m sure everything is fine.” Reggie said, trying to save Ash from unnecessary panic.

“Those screams didn’t sound fine to me!” Ash pointed to the TV. “That’s Saffron city, Kanto! My mum lives there – my friends!” Ash insisted.

Reggie sighed, and Paul realised that Ash hadn’t simply dawdled or avoided coming up to bed – something _was_ wrong.

“There’s been some strange occurrences in Saffron city that they haven’t been able to solve yet, but Officer Jenny, the Saffron city gym leader, and various specialists are working to figure out the issue and resolve it.” Reggie explained.

“What kind of occurrences?” Ash insisted, annoyed that Reggie was deliberately withholding information from him.

Paul yanked Ash up from the armchair, sat down himself, and then pulled a blushing Ash down onto his lap. Blushing or not however, Ash was still giving Reggie a pointed look.

“There’s really nothing to worry about Ash. Why don’t you get some sleep and–”

“Cut the crap Reggie!” Paul interrupted his brother. Something was obviously wrong, and he knew Ash wouldn’t let this go until he had answers regarding his home region. Paul was rather curious himself. 

“Alright fine!” Reggie gave in, finally explaining everything he’d heard on the news.

* * *

These strange ‘occurrences’ turned out to be more sinister then Ash had expected. A sudden increase of depression, headaches and hallucinations had been reported from several civilians in Saffron city. People and pokémon alike were falling to sleep without signs of waking up, and mysterious cries and shrieks could be heard piercing through the night. Everyone was frightened, and no one knew as of yet, what was happening.

Ash lay in Paul’s bed a while later, Paul spooning him from behind, but he couldn’t sleep.

“Paul, you awake?” He whispered.

“What is it?” Paul asked, his voice rough with tiredness.

“I’m worried about Kanto … about Mum. My friend Misty only lives in Cerulean City. What if– “

“I know. You said all this before we came to bed. We’ve already decided to take an early ship to Kanto in the morning, you can call your mother on the way there, but there is nothing you can do now except get some sleep.” Paul rolled onto his back, trying to get some sleep himself.

“Sorry.” Ash apologised as he turned to face him. He felt guilty for keeping Paul up, especially as they had to be up in four hours. “I just don’t think I can sleep yet.”

“Well, lay still and rest at least. Come here!” Paul lifted his arm, inviting Ash to lay against his side with Paul’s arm around him.

Paul noted once again that night, how strange it was for him to be sharing a bed with someone else – it felt oddly nice. Odd, because he’d always felt severely uncomfortable sharing his personal space with anyone – so much so that he’d itch and flinch away. Nice, because he felt nothing but ease and contentment with Ash beside him.

It was their first night together after a very long day, and Paul had already stepped out of his comfort zone a few times to take chances with the obsidian-haired young man. He’d allowed Ash to kiss him, he’d had sex for the first time in his life, he’d been open with Ash about things that could be used against him should Ash leave, and now they were sharing a bed together. Paul hadn’t had time to adjust to the sudden changes that had been thrown his way in less than twenty-four hours, but he found himself grateful for them nonetheless. He felt … lucky, happy, and yet terrified that his happiness rested on Ash’s choice to stay with him. He felt like he was on probation, and he hoped with every breath that he passed it.

* * *

“If I needed your fucking advice, I would have asked for it!” Paul snapped at his brother. 

“Watch that ACID Paul!” Reggie warned him.

Paul startled, growled, and then stormed off – slamming the French door closed as he exited the kitchen. Reggie sighed, shaking his head as he checked his list for today’s work.

Paul was in a _foul_ mood that morning, and it wasn’t just because Ash had kept him up late last night. Ash had quietly gone downstairs to lay on the couch once Paul was asleep, knowing that he’d wake the plum-haired man with his restless energy otherwise. He didn’t think he would get any sleep at all, but he was woken up a few hours later by an angry plum-haired Beedrill – Paul.  
  
By breakfast, Ash had all the facts: Paul had frantically rushed down the stairs that morning to find him sprawled out all over the sofa and deeply asleep. Paul thought that Ash had changed his mind about wanting to be his boyfriend, thinking that he was having second thoughts and couldn’t bear to share a bed with him. Being typical Paul, the man had feigned indifference and had been rather snappy until Ash managed to put him straight.

Not long after that however, the small baby Eevee had caught sight of Pikachu and had ran over to greet her new friend. She’d nearly tripped Paul over, and Paul had exercised his sharp tongue at it – accusing her of being a pathetic pokémon while he checked on his slightly twisted ankle. Ash had gone after Eevee when she ran away terrified, much to Paul’s frustration, and he’d managed to coax it back for breakfast with Pikachu’s help.

Once they’d finished packing, it was just after six in the morning. Their ship would leave the docks in two hours so it had been time for Paul to fetch his pokémon … but Electivire had gone missing. Paul sent Honchkrow to go and look for him, but he hadn’t been successful either. Reggie had been asking Paul if he’d checked certain places, and in the end, Paul’s temper had turned a nasty green shade of sour poison. 

“Acid?” Ash asked, frowning. He assumed Reggie had just used the word as a type of metaphor, but Paul’s reaction seemed to imply otherwise. 

Reggie turned his head to consider Ash’s question. “I guess it wouldn’t be a problem for you to know.” Reggie decided, pausing to sit down at the kitchen table. Ash joined him. “Paul has always been a little different – even as a young boy he had trouble expressing himself. After our mother passed away, Paul retreated into himself and decided that emotions were a weakness he didn’t need. He hid his true thoughts and feelings behind condescension or bitter attitudes, and more often than not, he used anger as a shield so he wouldn’t be hurt – so people couldn’t use his feelings against him.”

“What’s that got to do with what you said before… ‘acid’?”

“When Paul feels uncomfortable, threatened or confused in any way, he reacts with the same five emotions: Avoidance or Anger, condescension, Indifference, and disdain.” Reggie had written the emotions down as he spoke. “They’re what Paul believe are safe emotions to project, and together they spell…”

Reggie turned the clipboard around to face Ash. Ash saw the acronym that Reggie had circled around the first letter of each emotion.

“Acid!” Ash read.

“Right!” Reggie took back his clipboard and continued. “It’s no secret that Paul has a sharp tongue, but often, Paul’s reaction masks a deeper set of feelings or thoughts that he can’t express. The word ‘acid’ became a subtle and simple way for me to make Paul aware of his behaviour, and to make him aware that I wasn’t going to be bothered by his words because I knew there was something else bothering _him_.”

“Like my brother betraying me to my boyfriend.” Paul drawled from the French doors, a cigarette in his hand that was nearly finished. It was obvious that neither Reggie nor Ash had heard him open the door.

“It’s not like that Paul, and besides, your boyfriend should know these things.” Reggie countered.

“Whatever.” Paul passed it off as meaningless, taking one last draw on his cigarette. “I’m taking Aggron instead. When Electivire returns he can stay in his pokéball until I see fit to let him out!” Paul stubbed the cigarette out on the ground, picked it up, and then came inside the kitchen to dispose of it the way Reggie liked. 

“I hope he’s okay.” Ash was concerned that Paul didn’t know where one of his pokémon were.

“I’m sure he’s fine Ash. Electivire often wonders into the forest behind the house but he always turns up for dinner.” Reggie explained. 

“He can starve for all I care!” Paul grumbled, and before Ash or Reggie could argue with his comment, he addressed Ash. “You ready?”

“All set!”

* * *

“You _sure_ it’s safe?” Paul asked, looking up at the large fire-flying type. The over grown lizard had come out of its ball sending stray flamethrowers around.

“Totally! Me and Charizard go way back. You’re not scared of heights are ya?” Ash frowned.

“Are you _sure_ your memory is fully intact, because did I look scared during the PokéRinger competition? What about after Team Rocket attacked and we went over the edge of that fucking cliff in bewilder forest? I seem to recall you screaming like a pathetic l–”

Ash kissed Paul to silence him – firm, short, and lips lingering as Ash whispered, “Please don’t finish that sentence Paul. I just forgot okay. It was a long time ago.”

“ _I_ didn’t forget!” Paul stressed the ‘I’ part.

“I guess I just didn’t think.” Ash said. “I remember that day now though. You saved me and Turtwig from Stantler’s hypnosis.”

“I couldn’t have just left you there flailing around on the floor, you-”

Charizard interrupted them with a loud flamethrower, impatient to get going.

“I think Charizard is waiting for you both to hurry up. Its quarter past seven you know; you’re ship leaves in only forty-five minutes. I suggest you get going if you plan on making it in time.” Reggie reminded them after consulting his watch.

Paul took one long look at Charizard before jumping up onto its back. He took Ash’s cane and then held his hand down to pull Ash up too.

“Thanks.” Ash smiled, now sitting in front of Paul. “I guess we’ll see you Reggie.”

“I look forward to seeing you again Ash. Maybe next time you can stick around for longer.”

“That would be great.” Ash replied honestly.

“Call me when you get there Paul.” Reggie addressed his brother.

“Will do.” Paul nodded.

“Take care of each other!” Reggie said, hoping that Paul and Ash weren’t going to get caught up in whatever was going on in Saffron city.

Paul waved once over his shoulder as they took to the air. Ash was shouting back his final farewells as they headed to Canalave City to reach the harbour in time.

* * *

“Isn’t the sea air great!” Ash exclaimed with a huge smile, his face sticking out over the rails of the ship.

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed from his position on Ash’s shoulder.

Paul pulled Ash back in. “I suppose, but don’t hang over the edge like that!”

“Why not? You worried I’ll fall in and you’ll have to rescue me?” Ash teased, leaning on his cane. 

“Oh please, if you fall in, I’m certainly not dumb enough to follow you. I’m more worried that it will be _me_ that’s left to explain to your mother why you met your untimely demise.”

Paul’s hands returned to his pockets as he started to walk away with a smirk.

“Hey!” Ash yelled, rushing after him. “That’s not very nice.” He pouted.

“Just don’t hang over the edge of the ship.” Paul _was_ scared about Ash’s safety, the obsidian-haired trainer always managed to get himself into trouble one way or another that he didn’t need to go asking for it.

Ash followed Paul inside the ship, taking in the décor and various pictures on the walls as they walked. It was a fair-sized ship, apparently capable of holding six-hundred passengers, but it was only half full in capacity and the halls were quiet.

As they reached the stairs leading down to their cabin, Ash sighed and took them slowly. It took Paul only a few steps down to realise that Ash wasn’t next to him. Turning to see where he was, he saw Ash biting his lip in pain as he moved one step at a time – slowly.

“Come here!” Paul went back up the steps to allow Ash to lean on him. Pikachu jumped down so Paul could help his trainer. 

“Its fine! I can do it myself you know.” Ash tried to insist that he didn’t need help, but Paul was practically holding him as he bore most of his weight.

“Don’t be an idiot! Just because you _can_ do something doesn’t mean you should.” Paul wished that Ash wouldn’t be so bloody stubborn; they’d both been on their feet since they boarded the ship an hour ago, and Ash had insisted that he hadn’t needed to sit down. Paul didn’t know Ash’s limit, but he suspected that he’d just found out.

They returned to their cabin and Ash collapsed onto the bed, the light blue coverlet wrinkled underneath him as he groaned into the bedding in agony, trying to muffle his own voice. Pikachu jumped onto the bed to settle down beside his trainer.

Paul checked his watch; it was just gone nine in the morning but he hadn’t seen Ash take any of his medication. He questioned the obsidian-haired man on this.

“I took the morning one! I didn’t need the pain reducing ones though.” Ash mumbled into the bed.

“So, you haven’t taken anything for the pain?” Paul asked to confirm it, walking over to Ash’s back pack.

“No.” Ash mumbled, feeling so very, very tired. He could hear rustling around the room as Paul moved, but his energy seemed to be rapidly depleting and he couldn’t be bothered to see what his boyfriend was doing.

“Here, take these!” Paul suddenly ordered, handing Ash two tablets.

Ash rolled over with a groan, rubbing his eyes as he sat up to take the pills with the water Paul offered him. He handed Paul back the bottle before throwing himself back down on the bed. This moment suddenly reminded him however, of how Paul had cared for him in the cave nearly nine weeks ago. He blushed when he remembered the embarrassing parts, and felt warm when he realised that Paul always seemed to care about him. He’d cared for him in the cave enough to look after him, cared that he didn’t take a deep-sea dive earlier, and he cared enough now to make sure he wasn’t in any pain.

Paul double glanced when Ash’s cheeks turned a slightly darker shade, the man’s eyes were closed but he was definitely blushing. Paul shook his head, wondering why Ash would be embarrassed over taking his medication – he couldn’t think of a reason. 

“Move over!” Paul told him, climbing onto the bed himself.

Ash groaned again as he moved, but a few moments later, Paul noticed the change in Ash’s breathing. The obsidian-haired trainer had fallen to sleep and Paul decided to join him. He’d slept for a meagre five hours last night, only an hour more than Ash had, a few more hours would do them both some good.

* * *

“So, you don’t like coke?” Ash asked, drinking his happily through a straw.

They’d both slept through lunch, but they’d made it to dinner and were enjoying their meal.

“The taste is fine but it’s far too sugary. Not very healthy see.” Paul explained, drinking his water before returning to his food. He had a creamy chicken and asparagus braise with salad, while Ash had chosen a triple cheese pizza layered with meat and pepperoni, accompanied by fries and onion rings. Paul felt a little sick watching Ash ‘inhale’ all that fat and salt. “How are you not fat?”

Ash choked on his onion ring, coughing and drawing attention to their table. Paul glared at a few people until they return to their own food.

“I guess I’m just really active, right Pikachu?”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed, eating his own bowl of Pokémon food topped with tomato ketchup.

“You’ll need to watch that!” Paul said.

“Huh?”

“You’re not as active as you used to be. Your injury!” Paul elaborated when Ash continued to frown. “You can’t run around like a little kid and do the same things that you use to be able to do. If you keep eating like that, you’ll end up gaining weight.”

“There’s no way I’ll get fat!” Ash said, shoving another fry into his mouth. “I’ll eat what I what, when I want! At least I don’t smoke.”

Paul froze for a moment, then continued to eat as he thought about his own smoking habit. He believed that an horrendous diet was just as bad as smoking, but he didn’t actually smoke all that much, and… “I’ve been meaning to quit.” He told Ash.

“Well why don’t you?” Ash asked. “And why did you start to begin with, you didn’t smoke when I was in Sinnoh before?”

“Actually, I did.” Paul admitted, watching Ash’s face turn shocked. “Reggie used to smoke. He gave it up not long after becoming a breeder. He used to go on about it having a calming effect on him, how he did it so that he wouldn’t be effected so much by other people.”

“Wait, Reggie? Your kind, patient, awesome brother that everyone loves Reggie?”

“If you like _him_ so much perhaps you should date _him_!” Paul snapped. 

“No need to bite my head off.” Ash muttered.

Paul frowned; Ash hadn’t argued that he was dating him instead and that bothered him. If he planned to stay in a relationship with Ash, then maybe he needed to try and not be so hot headed. He sighed. 

“Sorry… and yes, Reggie wasn’t always as level headed. He used to be resentful that our no-good-for-nothing-father left and started a new family, leaving him to care for me and our sick mother.”

“Geeze, what a wanker!” Ash exclaimed. “What is it with lousy dads? Mine left to be a pokémon trainer and vanished off the face of the earth, Brock’s dad abandoned him to care for his _nine_ siblings alone, and some of my other friends where abandoned by both their parents.”

After a long moment of silence, Paul put down his fork to drink from his water glass before speaking. “Losers who stick it in but don’t want to deal with what comes out nine months later!”

When Ash figured out what Paul had just said he almost choked again, he couldn’t help but laugh instead though. “Well, at least we don’t have to worry about that huh Paul?” Ash chuckled.

“I guess not.” Paul’s lips twitched into a tiny smile as he remembered the sex they’d had yesterday. He finished his chicken and then remembered why they’d been talking about dead-beat dads in the first place. “I started smoking because of what Reggie used to claim it did for him. It did help, but I grew up and realised that it was a fucking nasty habit. You never saw me smoke during our time in Sinnoh, five years ago, because I didn’t do it often and usually always in private. I treat cigarettes like pain relieving medication, I only smoke when I need to.”

“When your stressed?” Ash asked.

“When I’d rather not pay the lawyer fees because I throttled someone.” Paul deadpanned.

“Geeze!” Ash blinked, drinking from his straw.

“It’s him mum, look.” A young girl of about seven-years-old practically shrieked as she shoved her magazine into her mother’s face.

“Oh crap!” Ash muttered, pulling his cap down over his eyes and trying to look small. 

Paul frowned, wondering what Ash was hiding from, when the young girl rushed over despite her mother’s protests. 

“You’re Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! You won the Belitose region pokémon league! Can I get your autograph, please?” The young girl had long blond hair and big, bright-blue eyes that pierced into Ash’s very soul. She reminded him of Bonnie in a way, and she was standing there holding out her magazine that featured the most spectacular battles of the year, and looking at him expectedly.

“I-I guess so.” Ash agreed, wanting to get rid of her quickly. “Just keep it down or-”

“That’s the kid with Greninja!” – “It’s Ash Ketchum!” – “I want his autograph too!” – “Look, that’s his Pikachu!”

Suddenly, their table was overrun with Pokémon fans that had obviously heard of Ash’s achievements from the media. The waiters tried to calm down the calamity as cutlery, cups and glasses fell to the floor in the ruckus, but it seemed futile.

Ash knew he wouldn’t be able to rush away with his leg the way it was, and he was trying to make himself heard over the increasing noise. “If you just– I can’t sign– Hey! Cut that out– OW!” He tried to calm everyone down but they were shouting over him and asking overlapping questions. 

“Was Charizard your starter pokémon?” – “Meganium was so awesome the way she took on that Diancie!” – “How did you and Greninja learn bond phenomenon?” – “Can you _please_ sign my journal?” – “Sign my book!” – “Are you going back home to Pallet town?”– “I’m your number one fan!” – “Oh, my Arceus! that’s the Pikachu that knows a Z-move, I’ve read all…” – “Is that Greninja with you?” – “Sigh my t-shirt!” – “Can your Pikachu sign my diary?” … … 

Paul was fuming at the sudden invasion of their table and the boisterous shoving going on, he yelled his honest opinions, swearing, shoving back, and being verbally aggressive in response to the rudeness and blatant disrespect from the ‘fucking idiots’. Paul’s voice however, fell onto deaf ears as the people leaned over the table and tried to hand Ash all sorts of writing materials. 

Pikachu was being manhandled amidst the jostling and pushing, and it wasn’t long before the electric pokémon released a powerful lightning bolt - shocking everyone in the dining hall.

Everyone went silent as they fell down in shock – the only noise came from the few crying children. Pikachu sighed in relief and jumped onto Ash’s shoulder, and Paul turned to Ash wondering what the fuck was going on. 

Paul pulled Ash out of his seat. “We’re leaving!” He fumed. 

“Wait! Can you just sign–” It was some random teenage girl that had spoken, holding out a note book, but she pulled it close to her chest and looked down after receiving a terrifying look of rage from Paul. 

“Piss off!” Paul snapped loudly, trying to drag Ash away from the dining room. It seemed Ash’s fans had regained their senses since Pikachu’s last attack, but they were edging to try their luck again. 

“Paul, stop! Argh!” Ash almost fell when his leg gave way and shot with pain, but Paul caught him.

Pikachu sparked threateningly as a few people tried to take advantage of the situation and get closer to the Belitose region Pokémon league champion, but then security ran into the dining hall along with the manager of dining experiences.

* * *

“I’m sorry Paul! I didn’t mean to get hijacked on the way back to Kanto.” Ash was sitting on the bed, but he threw himself back dramatically and moaned.

When he’d won the major Belitose Pokémon league, he knew that he’d be something of a passing celebrity for his performance with his pokémon during the battles, but he honestly thought they would have moved on by now and become bored with him – it had been nearly three months since the final battle.

They’d been escorted to one of the ships offices, apologised to and placated, given special privileges, and then accompanied back to their cabin so they didn’t get ambushed on the way there. Ash was still annoyed that they’d tried to give them a ‘special’ room because of his ‘disability’. He didn’t think he was disabled, just had a permanent injury that sucked sometimes.

Paul felt his curiosity about Ash’s Greninja grow, in fact, he was curious about all the pokémon Ash had that he hadn’t known about – Meganium for one … and Pikachu knew a Z-move? He’d heard about Z-moves from Reggie, who kept up with that stuff, but he walked away when Reggie explained that trust and bond between Pokémon and trainer was required to use Z-moves. It was like Mega evolution – having to bond with your pokémon, and that was something Paul still struggled to understand. Bonding with a pokémon was pointless and a waste of time, it made them act emotionally rather then logically because they had been spoilt and pampered to.

“How many pokémon do you actually have?” Paul asked as he sat next to Ash on the bed. He’d gotten the short story of why Ash had so many adoring fans; Ash had won the Belitose Region pokémon league, had apparently displayed remarkable tactics, talent and strength, and his pokémon where extremely powerful with unbelievably high endurance. 

“You mean aside from the ones on me?” Ash asked, continuing when Paul nodded. “Erm, over forty.”

Paul’s head snapped left to regard Ash carefully, he didn’t see anything to suggest Ash wasn’t being serious. “Over _forty_?”

“Yeah.” Ash sat up as he spoke. “I used to get new pokémon every time I visited a new region.”

“Used to?”

“I stopped catching new pokémon when I realised that I had a whole team of friends waiting to battle back home. Some of my pokémon were mad at me for not helping them to get stronger like I promised, and some felt abandoned by me. I promised I wouldn’t leave them behind anymore, that I’d work out a way to make sure I spent time with _all_ of them.” Ash sighed. “I shouldn’t have been so selfish in my own goals because they were my pokémon’s goals too. We promised to get stronger together, and so I used Sceptile, Greninja, Lycanroc, Hawlucha and Meganium – with Pikachu of course, to win the Belitose pokémon league. I think Corphish and Muk will have to come with me on my next adventure.” Ash chuckled, remembering how he’d calmed the both of them down when they were angry at him for not being chosen – Corphish had actually ignored him when he went to say goodbye before leaving for the Belitose Region.

“What other pokémon do you have?” Paul asked, choosing not to scoff at Ash for letting his pokémon dictate his actions and choices.

“You’ll just have to wait and see!” Ash smiled up at Paul. “How many pokémon do _you_ have in total? You must have more with Professor Rowan.”

“I have fifteen.” Paul frowned in thought – Why would he keep his pokémon with professor Rowan when Reggie was able to do that _and_ train them at the same time? “All my pokémon are cared for by my brother. The only one you haven’t met yet is Poliwrath; It spends most of its time at Liacin River with the wild water type pokémon there.”

“Wow, you have a Poliwrath? That’s awesome!” Ash smiled.

Paul shrugged, remaining indifferent as he turned his head away from bronzite-brown eyes, but his lips twitched up at the corners. Warm sunlight in an open field with a gentle breeze – that’s what Ash’s attention felt like to him right now. That smile of wonder over something as simple as him catching a Poliwrath – well, a Poliwhirl at the time – was bright and warm and infectious. It was alluring and fresh.

Paul turned his head so that he wouldn’t be tempted to take Ash’s lips into his own. Ash hadn’t shown any sign that he wanted more than just his company, and Paul couldn’t help but wonder if this was going anywhere. Would it grow into the relationship that he’d wanted with the obsidian-haired trainer, or was this all simply a waste of his time and he’d end up hurt at the end of it? He wasn’t good at relationships, he didn’t know how they worked or what to expect, but he knew what he felt … and he felt good when he was around Ash!

Although, right now, he felt uncomfortable and uncertain.

“I’m going to take advantage of our private access to the gym and pool.” Paul said, collecting his towel and trunks. The gym and pool area were currently closed, but the captain of the ship had given them a VIP access card for after hour access. Paul intended to make the most of the empty facilities. 

A few vivid images came to Ash’s mind right then, but one made him lick his lips: Paul working out, sweating and tensing his muscles, and then getting into the showers naked with him.

“I’ll come with you!” Ash declared, already shifting off the bed.

“Your leg needs resting!”

“Come on Paul! Don’t leave me here alone.” Ash begged, wincing as he stood up and limped over to his own bag.

“Ash!” Paul was firm.

“I’m coming, so you can either help me or not!” Ash argued stubbornly.

“Fine!” Paul caved, taking Ash’s trunks and towel for him. “But you better not get in my way!”

Ash just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ash sat staring hungrily at tense muscles and sweat sheened skin. Paul’s face was one of intense determination as he worked out on the peck deck, completely topless, and his muscles hardening with the force of each rep. Ash might have been sitting idle, but one of his own muscles was hardening, twitching and eager.

“If you’re going to be here you might has well do something productive.” Paul interrupted Ash’s thoughts, nodding to the weights in suggestion.

“I’d much rather watch you!” Ash said before he could think about it.

Paul stopped his reps, taking in Ash’s appearance completely for the first time since they’d been in the gym. Ash was wide eyed, blushing, and … he was pitching a tent below the waist. Paul raised his eyebrows and smirked at it.

“Cut it out Paul.” Ash blushed furiously as he tried to hide his erection by turning in the leg extension machine he was purely sitting on. 

Paul stood up and approached his blushing boyfriend. Pikachu – who was happily walking on the treadmill, hopped off to see what was going on.

“And here I thought you might have been regretting your choice to date me.” Paul drawled, and he came to stop right in front of Ash.

“Of course not!” Ash said without missing a beat. “You’re just… You just look good doing that.” Ash looked down, but Paul lifted his chin back up with his fingers.

“And what about when I’m not working out?” Paul’s husky voice made Ash shudder and gulp.

“You’re– You–” Ash stuttered.

“Yes?”

“What do you want me to say Paul? That you’re always good looking and I like what I see?” Ash’s cheeks looked slapped red when Paul continued to smirk.

“Is that the truth or just a question?” Paul asked. He found satisfaction in making Ash squirm, warmth in the fact that Ash found him attractive, but he hoped that Ash felt more than physical attraction for him.

“T-Truth!”

Paul leaned down and pressed his knee into Ash’s groin. A loud moan, a deeply satisfying kiss, and mind-altering bursts of warm colours wiped out the world around them. It was all gripping hands, tongues, sounds, and the taste of each other’s lips. And then it ended as Paul pulled away. 

“I’m going back to my workout.” Paul whispered breathlessly. Ash moaned at the loss of contact. “This isn’t over.” Paul promised with a smirk, then he turned to resume his workout.

Ash felt bereft and unsatisfied. “That’s completely below the belt Paul!”

“It will be!” Paul answered bluntly.

“You know what I mean!” Ash shouted in exasperation.

“If you’re so worked up then maybe you should workout to take your mind off it, see.” Paul suggested. “Then again, I bet you couldn’t even use a pull-up bar.”

“I can too!” Ash argued.

“Then prove it!” Paul challenged as he sat back down on the peck deck machine.

“Fine!” Ash exclaimed, limping over to the pull-up bar. He realised that he couldn’t jump up to reach the bar with his leg the way it was, but Paul was now watching expectedly. _‘The wanker!’_

Ash glanced around the room and found a stool that would be perfect. He glared at Paul as he retrieved it, using it to reach up to the bar.

Paul stared as he watched Ash doing pull-ups rather easily. He knew Ash was strong, that he had a good amount of muscle, but he had no idea of the level of Ash’s physical strength. He was just wondering if Ash would be willing to work on that strength when Ash called to him.

“Erm, Paul? A little help down please.”

Paul chuckled, but he didn’t say anything as he walked over and helped his boyfriend gently down onto his feet. “What else can you do?” Paul asked, now more intrigued about his boyfriend’s level of fitness then his own workout.

“Erm, I don’t know. I’ve never really worked out in a gym before. Not properly anyway.”

“Let’s find out.” Paul said. 

* * *

Paul had tested Ash on the bench press, the peck deck, and the lat pull-down machines. He was impressed – Ash wasn’t able to lift as much weight as he could by any means, but he did well and had some amazing endurance. He hadn’t suggested any of the equipment that would exacerbate his leg, but if he found out more regarding the details of Ash’s leg injury, perhaps they could work out a safe regime to improve the muscles there too.

Right now, they were in the private showers, and Paul’s attention was on the naked man washing his back for him.

“My turn.” Paul said, turning around to fill his hand with soap. He started washing Ash’s back, his fingers running over some of the many scars that littered the trainer’s entire body, and he remembered that he had yet to ask about them. “Where did these scars come from?”

“Huh? Oh them. Just from my travels really. Encounters with some tough wild pokémon, being an idiot and getting into trouble, Team Rocket, and some other mad people that tried to take over the world.”

“Mad people?” Paul’s hand paused.

“Yeah.” Ash paused to think as Paul resumed circular motions on his back. “Like this one time in Kalos, straight after the league… Lysandra and Team Flare were trying to destroy the world by controlling the Zygarde. He wanted me to serve as a guide to humanity in his ‘ _new world_ ’ and I refused. He shackled us to the top of Prism tower, tried to steal the power of bond phenomenon between me and Greninja, and was ready to do anything necessary to achieve his sick goals. It took a lot of team work from all my friends, from other people, from the elite four, from all seven of the Gym Leaders, and from the Kalos Champion – Diantha to stop him and put things back the way they should be. Greninja had to stay behind to help the Zygarde defend Kalos from the remaining negative energy, because Greninja was able to locate it easily. Greninja found me again last year, after having done what he set out to do. He was ready to join me in the Belitose league and we still had our bond together. Man, I was so psyched when Professor Sycamore called me and–” Ash bit his lip, realising that he’d started to ramble and that Paul’s hand had stopped cleaning his back. When he turned, he saw the look of awe on Paul’s face and swallowed. 

The shower continued to cascade down their naked bodies in hot, endless streams of deliverance. The steamy shower cubicle was about to be defiled in the most pleasurable of ways. Ash grew hyper-aware of every drip, every breath, and every beat of his heart as Paul stared into his eyes. Then, like a flame wheel, Paul had swept him up with such passionate lips. The heat burned with such desperate desires, and Ash could focus on nothing except the hot body suddenly intertwined with his own.

A little yellow pokémon, peeked around their shower curtain a while later. He pulled back and shook his head in exasperation, walking away mumbling to himself, “Ka chu.” He sighed as he laid down on the chair in the hall, curling up to take a nap as he waited for his trainer.

* * *

“Pikachu, _please_ talk to me. I said I’m sorry for forgetting about you.” Ash begged from the bed. They were back in their cabin.

Paul was just changing into his pyjama trousers, but Ash heard his voice echo from the bathroom. “Pathetic! He’s just jealous that he has no one to fuck _his_ brains out!”

“Paul!” Ash yelled, but then he looked at Pikachu. “Is that true Pikachu? Do you want a find a girl Pikachu to have fun with?”

“Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUUU!!!” Pikachu answered that question with a thunderbolt straight to Ash’s stupid head.

Paul exited the bathroom chuckling. “I’m not sure if your Pikachu is more insulted that you assumed he was into female Pikachu’s, or that you asked such a lame-o-question in the first place.”

“I don’t even know what I did wrong!” Ash whined, giving up in favour of planting his face into the pillows of the bed.

Paul observed Pikachu carefully. “Are you sulking like an idiot because we fucked in the showers.”

Pikachu crossed his arms and glared.

“Partly then. So, you’re mad because we left you by the pool?” Paul asked.

Pikachu continued to glare.

“Oh, I see. You witnessed it didn’t you?” Paul drawled with a smirk.

“Pika! Pika chu! Chu pika pi!”

Pikachu had started ranting. Ash sat up, blushing as he faced his angry Pikachu. Ash went to speak but Paul cut him to the chase. 

“You’re angry because we left you by the pool to go fuck in the shower?” Paul scoffed. “You sure get worked up. Don’t worry, I plan to fuck your trainer so much that you’ll get used to it!”

“Paul! That’s enough!” Ash shouted. He would not be used as a fuck toy, and he would not stay here and watch his best buddy get spoken to like that.

“Oh please! It’s a lousy pokémon having a tantrum because it didn’t get its own way. Perhaps a time out in its pokéball will remind it who the trainer is!”

“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed in protest.

“Pikachu never goes into his pokéball! And I can’t believe you would be so mean.” Ash paused and then glared at Paul as he made his way off the bed. “No, you know what Paul, I _can_ believe it! That’s just like you isn’t it, always thinking you’re better then your pokémon!” Ash collected his cane and limped to the door. “Come on Pikachu, Paul can either apologise or get a boat back to Sinnoh _alone_!” 

Ash left the room then. Paul sat there stunned. 

Paul would have forced Ash’s opinions and feelings aside before, but now… now that he had a chance to be someone important to the obsidian-haired trainer … to be his boyfriend, he was supposed to care about his feelings and opinions, right?

Paul growled, threw on a t-shirt, and stormed out of the room after Ash – the trainer couldn’t have gotten far, not on a ship with a bad leg. He searched down one hallway, turned back to go another way, went up and down the stairs, searched the entertainment hall, the bar, and continued to search for at least an hour before he finally heard Ash’s voice coming from a private seating area at the back of the deserted dining hall. He felt immense relief that Ash wasn’t hurt or in trouble, and he’d calmed down enough to listen to what Ash was saying to Pikachu.

“…we all have emotions Pikachu, but don’t you think you overreacted?”

“Pika.” Pikachu agreed, obviously feeling guilty.

“I know you don’t like me having someone that takes me away from you sometimes, but I really like Paul. I _want_ to make it work, and I need you two to try and get along.” Ash’s tone then changed. “I don’t like him right now though!”

“Pi, pika chu!”

“You want me to talk to him?”

“Pi!” Pikachu nodded.

“I don’t know Pikachu. He needs to apologise to you first. I won’t let him think that he can talk to you like that just because you’re a pokémon. I don’t care what his issue is, he needs to learn that you’re my best friend!”

“Pika! Pika, chu!”

“I know. That’s just the way Paul is! I don’t want him to change, I like him the way he is… I just wish he would respect people close to me. That includes you too buddy, and all my other pokémon as well.” Ash sighed. “I just wish he would try a little harder, that’s all. Is that too much to ask?”

“No Ash, it isn’t.” Paul said, walking up to the tables. When Ash’s head snapped up to met his eye, Paul could see that he’d been crying. At least he wasn’t crying now, but Paul felt guilty for putting the tears there in the first place. “I'm sorry.” Paul blurted before Ash could speak. “I just don’t get how you can treat pokémon as people … I’ll work on it.”

Paul meant it too, he wanted to work on it! Pokémon meant a lot to Ash, and Ash meant a lot to him. He just didn’t know how a boyfriend was supposed to act – he didn’t do social, and he didn’t have the slightest clue how to do relationships. He wanted to though, he was sure that he loved Ash but he feared that Ash would turn him away sooner or later, especially if he didn’t figure it out. Ash had said that he didn’t want him to change… just to try and respect his pokémon. It would be strange, weird, completely ludicrous actually, but if that’s what Ash really wanted… he would try. 

Ash went to stand up but winced, hissing at the increasing pain in his leg. He had tried to run from their room – big mistake, and had limped rather quickly the long way here in case Paul had decided to follow them. After their shower sex, his leg had already been bad, so now he had to suffer the consequence of pushing himself too far again.

“Idiot!” Paul scoffed, sliding in next to him.

“Pi-kaaaa!” Pikachu warned.

“It’s okay Pikachu… Paul’s right.” Ash turned to face Paul then. “But you were an idiot too! _You_ get angry, and say things _you_ don’t mean. Well that’s all Pikachu did! He’s sorry for overreacting, but imagine if it had been Reggie we were with and we’d just left him to go fuck in the showers?”

“Reggie could go mind his own fucking business and–”

“What I’m trying to say … is that Reggie would probably get upset or angry too, it’s a normal reaction. I know it wouldn’t really be his business what we do together, but it _is_ his business when were in his company! He shouldn’t have to find us having sex in the showers. In fact – I don’t want anyone to find us having sex period!” 

“Okay, I get your point! I’m sorry Pikachu, and you too Ash.” Paul bowed his head to show his sincerity. “I’ll work on it.”

“Thank-you Paul, that means a lot to me. I just want us all to get along.” Ash took a deep breath, turning his head. “When I first sat down here, when I thought that … that this was it. That it was over. It hurt Paul.” Ash looked back into those dark amethyst eyes he loved so much, looking for understanding.

“I think I know the feeling, as weird as that is.” Paul admitted, remembering the day he’d left Ash at the hospital. Ash’s words still made him light up like a fucking light bulb on the inside though, but he didn’t outwardly react to them. “Let’s get back to our cabin shall we, before your _adoring_ fans come screaming in and wake up the entire fucking ship.” Paul stood up, offering Ash his hand.

“I don’t think I can move right now.” Ash blushed, he certainly felt like a fool. 

“Then I’ll just have to carry you!” Paul’s words were said as if that was a normal everyday thing, but Ash didn’t agree. It was so bloody corny and sweet that it was embarrassing and giving him cavities. 

“No way!”

“You cannot stay here! What do you suggest then?” Paul rose one eyebrow. Ash moaned.

“Fine! But only a piggy back!”

“A – Piggy – back?” Paul drawled slowly; his eyebrows now frowned.

“Yeah! It’s that or nothing Paul. None of that bridal carrying shit you hear me?” Ash would be dead before he allowed someone to carry him like a blushing bride, and that’s what he would be … blushing!

“Very well!” Paul agreed.

Ash was still blushing as Paul carried him piggy-back style back to their cabin. 

* * *

“Will you just try and get some sleep!”

“But Paul!” Ash whined. “I’m not tired, it’s only… … What time is it anyway?”

“It’s gone two in the morning. We’ll be arriving in Kanto in the next four hours, and I for one, don’t want to greet your mother looking like death warmed over!” Paul snapped.

It was true that they’d slept earlier, but Paul knew he’d be tired later if he didn’t get a few hours now. 

“Geeze! Is that ACID talking or –”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Paul snapped again, but then he sighed. “Maybe. I’m just tired see, and unless you want your mother on the receiving end of that ‘ _ACID’_ , I suggest you let me sleep!”

“Fine!” Ash sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get any sleep at all.

It wasn’t long before Paul _did_ fall asleep, and Ash was left alone in the quiet – even Pikachu was sleeping. ‘ _Traitor_!’ His mind was too occupied with thoughts of Kanto though… What was going on in Saffron city?” What would he find when he got home? Was his Mother and his friends okay?

 _‘I guess I’ll find out when I get home.’_ Ash thought to himself, another thought suddenly making Butterfrees dance in his stomach. ‘ _I’m taking my boyfriend home with me_!”


	2. Oh Delia

Their ship docked in Vermilion city at 6am, as scheduled, but there was a hold up at the harbour; to avoid any wild crowds of screaming fans, Ash and Paul had been escorted to the front of the line by the ship’s security, but they’d been told to wait for further instruction before they could disembark via the gangway.

Paul was patient enough to wait, but Ash was bored and Paul knew that standing around would not be good for his boyfriend’s leg. Just then, Officer Jenny came into view and he was hopeful that they would be able to leave shortly. He assumed the delay had something to do with what they’d heard on the news Tuesday night, and if it was, it didn’t look like the issues had been resolved yet. 

“Pika!” Pikachu suddenly yelled in excitement as he lept from Ash’s shoulder, over the barrier, and ran down the gangway.

“Pikachu!” Ash yelled, but Pikachu bounded all the way down and over to the Blastoise now standing beside Officer Jenny… it was wearing sunglasses! Blastoise looked over at Ash and smiled.

“Hey Blastoise!” Ash shouted, waving and drawing attention to himself. “What are you doing here?”

Paul frowned in confusion, uncomfortably aware of all the fans behind them starting to get restless, but before he could question Ash – or tell him to quit shouting like an idiot, Officer Jenny gave an order to the guard at the barrier.

“Let Mr Ketchum through!”

Unlike the ship’s security – that wore white suits and sailors’ caps, the harbour guards wore neatly pressed, dark cobalt-blue suits, with cadet styled hats, and there were three harbour guards at the barrier. They stepped aside to allow Ash to pass… but they had no intention of allowing Paul to do the same. 

“He’s with me.” Ash told the first guard, in a way that sounded as if he had authority over them and expected them to listen to him. The guards didn’t take kindly to that, and the man Ash had addressed looked stern, a moustache and goatee framing his scowl.

“We were instructed to let you through, no one else!” The scowling man told him, standing taller to enact his authority.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to stay here until you do!” Ash lent on his cane, giving the man a look of stubborn disobedience.

“What’s the hold up?” Officer Jenny shouted up to them.

“Mr Ketchum is refusing to follow orders.” The man explained.

Paul scowled at the lack of detail; the man was obviously trying to get Ash into trouble. He was about to tell Ash to go on ahead when his boyfriend shouted again. 

“ _Mr Ketchum,_ is refusing to leave his boyfriend behind!” Ash shouted down over starboard, giving no fucks about who heard him. He wouldn’t leave Paul behind, especially not with everything that was going on in Kanto right now. 

The crowds started whispering; some of the females whined as if they’d been done a great injustice. Paul groaned; he was glad that Ash wasn’t ashamed of what they were, but now really wasn’t the time to make it public knowledge… and Paul really wanted to avoid animosity due to their sexual preferences. It sparked a slight sense of awe that Ash was not worried about being gay, and that he was confident being open about it. 

Putting aside his feeling and worries, Paul made a mental note that he would have to get used to Ash’s uninhibited behaviour if he planned to continue dating the obsidian-haired trainer, but it didn’t diminish his annoyance at the stupidity of the harbour guards. He glared at them, but he held his tongue for now.

“Let them both through, Immediately!” Officer Jenny shouted impatiently. Even that strange Blastoise with the sunglasses looked intimidatingly at the guards. 

“You heard the lady!” Ash smiled. The guard stepped aside – begrudgingly, his other two men doing the same. “Thanks.” Ash saluted, as he moved past them and down the gangway. Paul followed behind him, trying to restrain his smirk…

He believed that Ash was behaving like a fool, but he felt a warm ball of contentment expanding in his chest all the same. Ash didn’t want to leave him behind, and his boyfriend’s cheek was mildly amusing. 

Together they made their way over to Officer Jenny, and Blastoise gave Ash a rather intense hug.

“How’s it going Blastoise?” Ash wheezed out from the strong blue arms around him.

“Blastoise blast!” Blastoise assured Ash he was good, finally releasing the man. Ash winced as he caught his balance.

“You know this Blastoise?” Paul asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, although he was still taking note of Ash’s leg. 

“Yeah, he’s one of my Pokémon, but he works for Officer Jenny.” Ash answered with pride, but before Paul could respond to that, Officer Jenny interrupted. 

“Are you okay? What happen?” Officer Jenny was looking at Ash’s cane.

“Long story, had an accident during that storm.” Ash vaguely explained.

“Can you walk?” Officer Jenny asked.

“Yeah, I can walk!” Ash answered as if that was a stupid question. Paul had to concede, Ash _had_ just walked down the gangway and over to her. 

“Good, come with me then.” Officer Jenny started walking towards the harbour buildings. Blastoise followed them, Pikachu running along behind happily. “So, this young man is your Boyfriend?” She glanced over at Paul. 

“That’s right, I’m Paul. Is that going to be a problem?” Paul frowned. It had been years since he’d admitted his sexuality to anyone besides Ash of course, and the last time didn’t end well either. 

“Of course not! I just never expected Ash Ketchum to stay still long enough to find love.” Officer Jenny said, making Paul aware that people in Kanto must be more then aware of Ash’s existence – they knew him personally.

“Love?” Ash nearly shrieked.

“He broke his leg in the storm and got stuck in a cave with me. He had no choice but to stay still.” Paul added smirking.

“What’s going on officer Jenny?” Ash asked, hoping to change the topic. Whatever he felt for Paul – and he did feel something for the plum-haired man – he wasn’t sure if it was _love_. He just needed more time really, and he didn’t enjoy being put on the spot. “I came early to make sure mum was alright, and my friends … Misty and Brock.” 

“Misty, the Cerulean Gym leader, and Brock, the Pokémon doctor in Pewter City with the cheesy pick up lines?” Officer Jenny confirmed as Ash and Paul followed her over to a large brick building that became ‘Vermillion Harbour House’ about a hundred years ago. The building used to be store houses and lodgings for weary sailors, but today it was a small museum, ticket sales desk, and tourist information with a few rooms to rent for the night.

“Yeah, that’s them. Are they Okay? What about Pallet town, mum and Professor Oak?” Ash babbled on, desperate for more information. It had only been a few hours since he’d called his mother from the ship, and she said everything was just fine, but he wanted to know what was going on.

“Whoa, slow down Mr Ketchum!” Officer Jenny interrupted him. “As far as I’m aware everyone you have listed is perfectly fine. The mysterious issues are contained to Saffron City.” They came to a stop at the desk inside Vermillion Harbour House, an older lady was there to greet them. “I’m going to leave you with Miss Braden to explain everything and get you guys on your way. I have to return to the ship and oversee the others passenger’s entry into Kanto. I just wanted to bring you through first seeing as how you’ve become famous lately.”

“Wait Famous?” Ash asked, looking at Paul who shrugged.

“That right dear!” Miss Braden spoke as Officer Jenny nodded and made her way back to the ship. Blastoise hesitated, but he followed Officer Jenny in the end. “Didn’t you know?” Miss Braden asked.

“Know what?” Ash turned to face the older lady, after waving to Blastoise, and Pikachu jumped back up onto Ash shoulder. 

“Oh dear! This _will_ be a bit of a shock then.” The lady removed her glasses and wiped them on her pink blouse, before gesturing them to take a seat to the left of the desk where seating was arranged for visitors. “After your impressive win in the Belitose region, a few reporters turned up digging around. I think they found more then they bargained for because only a few days ago your name and achievements were all over the media.”

“Achievements?” Paul asked, giving Ash a questioning look. Ash chuckled nervously.

“Yes dear.” She nodded, turning back to Ash. “Like I said, they found more than they expected when they came digging around. A monthly magazine series has been promised, a magazine titled ‘The Pallet town trainer’. Not a very original title admittedly, but the first issue was all about your first journey in Kanto.” Miss Braden walked over to fetch a magazine from the rack, and she handed it to Ash before sitting down again.

It was a thick, flashy magazine, bold colours and older pictures of himself. He opened it randomly and found an article on what was once Gringy City:

_‘The newly named town of ‘Eco city’, owes its most sincere gratitude to our favourite and celebrated trainer, Mr Ash Ketchum. That’s right readers, Mr Ketchum has even inspired the citizens of this once polluted and wasted town to ‘get its act together’. In 2002, Mr Ketchum and his friends arrived in ‘Gringy City’ and helped save the local power plant from a herd of Grimer and Muk. In fact, this is where he caught the Muk that would later help Mr Ketchum make in into the top 16 of the Indigo league *see pages 36 and on for details*…’_

Ash flipped to another random page, his heart beating manically at the realisation that his life has been published. He wasn’t sure how he felt about this. 

_‘Traveling towards Dark city, Mr Ketchum stopped at the small peaceful town ‘Rivility’ for a rest from his weary travels. The village was currently suffering from famine due to a dry up of their most revered river, a river that has provided the small village with its most needed water supply. Of course, our hero Mr Ketchum, couldn’t stand by and watch a town suffer. No, Mr Ketchum braved a journey up river with his two traveling companions, and they discovered the problem; Over grown thorns, and one very sleepy Snorlax that…’_

It wasn’t that he had anything to hide that made him feel uncomfortable, but the fact that he would never be free from his ‘adoring’ fans now. Where did they get all this information anyway? Surely, he wasn’t the ‘hero’ they claimed him to be, he just liked helping out where he could.

Turning the pages containing more and more articles of his journey through Kanto, he skipped past the detailed recount of his participation in the Indigo League and came to last page:

_‘Stay tuned readers, for Mr Ketchum’s journey continues in the next issue of ‘Pallet town trainer’ next month, where we follow his journey in the Orange islands. New friends, new battles, and new adventures, including…’_

“Attention all travellers! Attention all travellers!” Officer Jenny’s voice echoed through a megaphone. Ash had forgotten about the world outside of the magazine and his whirling thoughts, and he startled back to reality to listen. “I have a very important announcement to make. Saffron city is currently under lockdown and will not be permitting anyone except residents into the city. If you had plans to visit Saffron city, please ask Miss Braden for leaflets on alternative destinations and hotels. Lavender Town is still uninhabitable due to the gas leak and damages from the storm we’ve just had, and seeing as construction has been paused, it will remain that way for the foreseeable future. No one will be permitted into Lavender town. I repeat, no one will be permitted to enter Lavender Town. Kanto is currently under regional distress, and Information leaflets will be handed to each of you with instructions to keep you safe. Please follow staff instructions carefully and I thank you for your patience.”

“Oh my!” Miss Branden startled. “I’m sorry but I best get back to work. The travellers will be coming though soon and I’ll have my hands full. Come to the desk dears and I’ll get you on your way.”

“Can we keep this?” Paul asked, wanting to read the magazine himself. He didn’t know if he was jealous, angry, frustrated, or intrigued that Ash’s journey had been published. Ash was his! He didn’t want to share, and he didn’t want their life constantly under the limelight. He liked his privacy, thank you very much. 

“Certainly, My dear.” Miss Branden nodded. “Now, can I just see your identification please?”

* * *

“Ash!” His mother rushed from the house to embrace her son. She had seen Charizard land outside the house, having been awake early to welcome her son home.

Ash had already sent Charizard on his way to Professor’s Oaks Pokémon reserve. He knew Charizard could get some rest there, and that he would be offered food with the rest of the Pokémon during the feeding rounds. 

“Hey mum.” Ash was embarrassed, burningly obvious of Paul watching them. He was nervous about the introduction he was about to make, but his mum was still talking. 

“Oh, I’m so glad your home. You too Pikachu!” She then turned to face Paul, recognising him from the video call. “It’s lovely to actually meet you. Paul, isn’t it?”

“Yes mam.” Paul nodded once, unsure of how to act around Ash’s mother.

“Er, Mum.” Ash got his mother’s attention. “Well… I promised you that I’d tell you why I had to leave when I got back.” Ash rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, erm, the reason is that … I had to go and sort out my feelings. I’m… I’m gay mum, and Paul here is my boyfriend.” Ash smiled hesitantly between Paul and his mum, waiting for his mother’s reaction, and hoping she wouldn’t react in the negative. He needn’t have worried.

“Oh, that’s wonderful news!” Delia practically shouted, hugged Ash tightly. “My little boy is growing up so fast!” When Delia pulled away, she had tears of joy in her eyes. She turned and embraced a very shocked Paul. “Welcome to the family dear!”

She eventually let Paul go, clutching her hands together in front of her chest, and then noticed how stiff Paul had become.

“Now, don’t be shy young man.” Delia admonished. “If you’re dating my son then you’re basically my son in law! I expect you to look after my little boy though, and you’ll have me to deal with if you hurt him, but it’s lovely to have such a handsome young man in the family.”

“Hey!” Ash shouted.

“You know you’ll always be my handsome young man Ash. You were such an adorable baby, but now look at you … all grown up and finding the love of your life.”

“Mum!” Ash whined, putting his head in his hands and groaning. 

“Oh, this is cause for celebration.” Delia decided, and Ash knew then that there would a party later. “Well come inside! I have breakfast ready for you both.” Delia said, gesturing to the house.

Ash smiled at Paul, “Come on, mum makes great breakfast!” Ash encouraged. Then they both followed Delia into the neat little white house, with the red roof.

* * *

“Hey mum?” Ash said, once he’d eaten enough to satisfy his immediate hunger. “What’s going on in Kanto? What’s happening in Saffron city?”

“Oh. Well, no one really knows do they. I only know what’s been said on the news.” Delia answered, but the small frown she wore then told Ash that his mother was, at least, a little concerned. “Well, we can watch the ten o’clock morning news, but I’m sure they have everything under control.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” Ash said, but he didn’t believe that. He turned to face Paul, who had been rather quite since they’d entered the house. He smiled at his boyfriend, withholding a smirk at Paul’s frown when Mr Mime took away his finished plate.

Delia, sipped her tea with a look on her face that Ash recognised as her thinking face; his mother was planning a party, and by tonight the whole village would know he had a boyfriend. He would faceplant the table, but it would do nothing but give him a headache. Ash also knew though, that no one would be react badly to the news that he was gay with his mother there, and Gary seemed cool with it. He was more concerned about Paul right now.

Paul wasn’t comfortable with his sexuality being public knowledge because of bad past experiences. Hopefully, if whoever his mother invited reacted positively to the news, Paul would see that not everyone were dickheads. He was still concern that, until then anyway, that Paul would get angry, snappish and rude. Ash suspected that Paul was currently acting with avoidance and indifference regarding the topic right now, uncomfortable and unsure. His mother had already asked a million questions – questions that Paul had either taken too long to answer and his mother had just smiled and moved on, or questions that Paul had only answered vaguely. He wondered what Paul was thinking. 

Deciding that he’d eaten enough, he let Mr Mime take his plate away to wash it up.

“Hey mum. I’m going to show Paul the rest of house and go up to my room to put my things away. We’ll come down to watch the news together at ten.” Ash stood up and Paul followed lead.

“Okay Honey… Put your dirty laundry in the washing basket, and please be careful on the stairs!” Delia call after them.

Ash groaned; he had just started his _careful_ climb upstairs with Paul following. Pikachu had opted to stay downstairs with Delia, most likely hoping for more food.

Paul look at the newel post to his left as he took the first step, remembering Ash’s story about how he had faceplanted it coming down these very stairs. His lips twitched, but he was thankful Ash hadn’t injured himself more. “She needs to say it,” Paul spoke quietly from behind his boyfriend, “so that she feels like she is doing her job as your mother. If she didn’t remind you, she would feel even worse if you hurt yourself on the stairs again.”

“I’m not going to!” Ash almost shouted, catching himself on the third word.

“You could!” Paul stated bluntly. “You know you could. Let her have her words, if only to comfort herself. Then IF you do get hurt on the stairs, she won’t feel worse for not reminding you.”

They had just reached the intermediate landing, Ash breathing deeper and faster in his efforts to make his right leg work… or was he in pain? Paul questioned himself. Ash had taken pain alleviating medication at about 5:30 that morning, it was now about 9:30 – four hours since then, he noted. Ash _could_ take more medication if he needed it, but he would keep an eye on his obsidian-haired boyfriend.

“I suppose.” Ash grumbled, almost losing his balance as he started on the last section of the stairs. Hissing under his breath.

Paul had put his hand on Ash’s back to stop him falling backwards, and he chose not to say anything – he knew, that Ash knew, what could have just happened had he not been there… Ash could have just toppled backwards down the stairs. But no, he won’t say anything, and if he thinks ‘I told you so’ then it never left his lips.

* * *

“Can I get you anything?” Paul asked, as Ash dropped his bag and flopped down onto his bed.

Paul took away the cane, propping it up against the wall, noticing the décor and various items; mint green walls, pokémon posters, various badges and medals and pokémon related items.

“No thanks,” Ash sat up, “I just need to empty my bag. Once I’ve sat down for minute.” Ash then flopped back down.

Paul sat on the edge of the single bed. It looked new, and it had a stripy blue duvet cover. “Does it hurt?” Paul asked, glancing at Ash’s right leg.

“A bit, but it’s fine.” Ash shook his head, obviously uninterested in talking about it.

“You know, I won’t fit on this bed with you.” Paul stated, looking around the room. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself by asking where he was supposed to sleep, or assuming that Ash even wanted to share a bed with him now that they were here. 

Ash seemed to ponder that, looking at his bed before looking back up at Paul. “You’re right, it is too small for both of us. If you want, we can sleep in the guest room down the hall. It has a bigger bed.”

Paul’s head turned to scrutinize his boyfriend; Ash was implying that he wanted to share a bed… wasn’t he? He looked serious enough. He nodded. “That would work.”

“You okay Paul?” Ash asked, sitting back up.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Ash watched Paul’s vanilla-latte coloured lips move as the young man spoke, resisting the urge to lick his own lips. ‘ _Well,’_ Ash thought to himself, ‘ _he will be… hopefully_.’

Ash then moved closer to his new boyfriend, catching his whirling, galaxy orbs with his own eyes, before reminding him, with a kiss, why he was here with him in Pallet Town. 

_‘You have me!’_ Paul heard the kiss say, although no words were spoken. He found his hands placed on Ash shoulders as the obsidian-haired young man leaned back on to his pillow, Paul following like a magnet, until he was laying over his boyfriend with their lips still connected. _‘I want you so bad!’_ Was the unspoken message that he wanted Ash to hear. 

* * *

They actually ended up watching the 10am news in Ash room, on Ash’s small TV. Delia had come up to check on ‘her boys’ – which Paul would take some getting used to – and she had told Ash to put the Television on up here instead of trapsing back down the stairs and hurting himself.

So, all three of them were currently sitting on the bed; Ash in the middle with his mum closer to the door, watching the news with rapt attention.

_‘…Despite many casualties and victims of this mysterious situation, there have been no fatalities. Whilst last night brought in many more victims of hallucinations, headaches, periods of strange unwakeable sleeping, and convulsions, there were also victims suffering from what now appears to be toxic gas poisoning. Officer Jenny and her team of specialists, have issued a statement...’_

_The young, brunet man currently telling the news, disappeared to be replaced with Saffron city’s Officer Jenny._

_‘…We believe that this mysterious situation may have something to do with the damage caused to Lavender Town from the storm back at the end of July. As you all know, the Town was evacuated due to the danger of collapsing buildings. The crew that had been working diligently to repair the Town, discovered clear signs of a gas leak that has prevent work from resuming as planned. We have been unable to locate the source of the leak, and as such, it our belief that this leak could have spread to Saffron city, and could be causing the issues that we are currently facing.’_

_The screen switched back to the Young brunette man._

_‘Yes, that statement was released last night, and as you heard, this may be due to a gas leak. Specialists tested the air in Saffron city this morning, and have found no pollution at this time, so the mystery remains.  
What also remains, is the general depression that everyone seems to be feeling. It has been reported however, that all the symptoms people have been suffering, seem to start after sundown and last until late morning-midday. I have been asked therefore, to advise that it appears safer to travel if you must, between lunch time and sundown.   
The list of hallucinations that people have been experiencing, was also released this morning; several people have claimed to see objects flying on their own accord, ghosts of people and children have also been seen, including those of passed on loved ones.   
I have been reminded to tell everyone to remain calm. Citizens of Kanto are reminded to please stay home after sundown, and to travel with companions if you must travel at all. Please keep an eye on your neighbours, especially those vulnerable. Saffron City is current abiding an 8pm curfew, so if you are in Saffron city, please remembered to be home from 8pm until 8am the next day  
Join us tonight for the 6pm news, and in the meantime, stay save!   
This is your reporter, Mr J Kline, have a good day everyone.” _

“Oh my!” Delia sighed. She was worried about the citizens of Saffron City, and the Citizens of Lavender Town that still haven’t been able to go home. She also worried about the gas leak, it could spread to Saffron City, where else could it spread.

Ash was frowning, and Paul noticed.

“What are you thinking?” Paul asked his boyfriend.

“I’m not sure, I just… something is nagging at my brain but I just can’t put my finger on it.” Ash looked over at his mother. “I don’t think it’s a gas leak mum. I think it’s something else… I just don’t know what.” Ash signed, shaking his head as he tried to sort out his memory and thoughts.

“Promise me that you won’t do anything stupid Ash!” Delia firmly demanded of her son.

“I promise!” Ash placated his mother, knowing that she hated it when he jumped into things without thinking. It wasn’t like he actually knew what was going on, and Saffron City was on lock down – no one was allowed there expect residents that lived there. There was nothing he could do! Still, if he did put his finger on it, and he could help, he would! He couldn’t sit by and let… “Mum,” Ash suddenly looked up, having remembered that bloody magazine, “did you know about that magazine – what was it… Pallet town trainer or something?”

“Oh! Yes, some lovely reporters came by not long after you won the Belitose League. They were ever so friendly and they wanted to know all about my little boy.” Delia smiled down at Ash. “I never knew you helped so many people, I’m so proud of you.” She hugged her son.

“Mum!” Ash protested, and Delia let go of him.

“I’m not happy that you keep getting into so much trouble though, and all that danger. I just want you to be safe. I’m proud of you for being so helpful but, you need to be more careful Ashton Ketchum!”

“It’s not like a I go looking for trouble!” Ash practically pouted.

“Well, you can’t blame me for worrying. I’m looking forward to the next issue.”

“You’re going to read it?” Ash whined.

“Of course I am,” Delia said, “Its about you! And you never tell me these things so I look forward to reading them.”

Ash groaned and fell sidewards so that his head was suddenly in Paul’s lap.

“This is so unfair!” Ash whined.

“Now, I have to go make plans for the party. You both look like you didn’t get much sleep, so take a nap and I’ll wake up later. It just won’t do if your too tired for your own party.” She smiled at both of them before she left.

Ash felt Paul gently stroking his hair, and he realised how tired he actually was. Paul was doing it without thinking, still staring at the door way from which Delia just left.

“Paul?” Ash’s tired voice came from Paul’s lap.

“Huh?” Paul asked, looking down. His hand stopped carding through thick raven locks.

“We should probably do what she says. I’m beat.”

“I did tell you to go to sleep last night.”

“I know, but I couldn’t sleep!”

“Hmmm.” Paul hummed. “What if I don’t want to attend a pathetic party?”

Ash sat up at that frowning at his boyfriend. “Mum won’t take no for an answer…” Ash started, but Paul glared at him, a poisonous spit just waiting at the end of his sharp tongue, so Ash continued. “Paul, please! Tell me what’s wrong, talk to me, but don’t start going all acid on me because you’re scared or some shit! Mum is doing this whether we like it or not, it’s what’s she’s like.”

“Fucking Reggie!” Paul grumbled, biting his tongue.

“So, I’m right?” Ash smiled cautiously, shifting so that he was suddenly straddling Paul’s legs. “Your scared of how people will react to us being together… and you probably don’t much like parties either huh?” 

Paul stared at Ash for a long time, debating what to say. He didn’t want Ash to be pissed off with him again, but Ash was right, he most certainly didn’t see the point in a party… especially with people he didn’t know. It was a waste of time, and yes! He didn’t want to be ridiculed or punched for being gay. He sighed… he’d also promised himself that he would try and be less hot-headed with his boyfriend, and that he would try and consider his feelings and opinions.

“Do you want to attend this _‘party’_?” Paul asked, almost spitting the P word because he couldn’t help himself.

“Not really,” Ash agreed, “but I do want to introduce you to my friends, and it would make mum happy.” Ash smiled at him hopefully, like a bloody puppy actually with his bronzite-brown eyes. “Besides, we can just make an appearance. If you really hate it, we can creep away and hide.”

“Creep away and hide?” Paul repeated with a drawl. He most certainly liked that idea.

“Yep!” Ash nodded. “I’m sure we could find… something else to do,” Ash blushed slightly as he made that very suggestive suggestion, “and I bet they won’t even miss us. We would just have to make an appearance for a little bit first.”

Paul took Ash’s face into his hands and kissed him. Between plump lips and the taste that was all Ash, he thought – _‘Yes, he could compromise... especially if that ‘something else to do’ was what he thought it was.’_ And wasn’t that a fucking tease… he didn’t want to wait… his body was already frustrated and … hard.

“Shower!” Paul demanded through the kiss.

“Mmhm” Ash agreed, a slight rock into Paul showed his plum-hair boyfriend that he too was just as needy. Damn thoughts and their ability to create wants.

Paul scooped Ash up into his arms as he stood, carrying him into the hallway. Their lips never left each other’s as they blindly made their way to the bathroom, Ash pointing and feeling his way to their destination.

The door shut, locked, and Ash was placed on the sink while they help each other strip their clothes. Ash knew there were towels and toiletries in the bathroom, and Paul didn’t give two fucks about that shit.

Paul finally turned away for a few seconds, just to turn on the shower, before slamming his lips back into his boyfriends to devour him. The room soon became very steamy, and the cascade of water helped to drowned out their animalistic noises.


	3. The dilemma of different

Paul arched his back as he woke up, stretching out his rested body, and felt a weight over his chest. Rubbing his eyes, blinking them open, he looked down at his sleeping boyfriend; Ash was sprawled on the bed, face down, with his arm thrown over Paul’s ribs haphazardly.

His watch alerted him to the time – it was just after three pm, so he’d slept a few hours. He carefully untangled himself from his boyfriend body, deciding to leave Ash to get some much-needed sleep, and made his way into the bathroom.

Washing his hands after using the facilities, he remembered that Delia was preparing a fucking party. He groaned; he was dreading it!

Oh, he would attend the damn thing, for Ash’s sake, but he wouldn’t pretend to enjoy himself; he wouldn’t be held accountable for his actions if it all went to hell, but he’d try not to cause problems.

Returning back to the guest room, Paul quietly switched out of his lounge trousers for black joggers and trainers. Hoody on over a grey polo-neck, long sleeved t-shirt, Paul descended the stairs to go for a run.

“Paul! Is Ash awake?” Delia had seen him then – Damn it!

“Not yet, I left him to sleep. He hasn’t been able to sleep much since hearing the news Tuesday night.” Paul informed her. It was Thursday currently.

“Oh, My!” Delia frowned, slightly concerned about her son’s lack of sleep. “I guess it’s best to let him rest for a bit longer then. The guests won’t arrive until five anyway. Wake him up for me at four thirty won’t you dear?”

Paul nodded politely. “I’m just going for a run.” He informed her, making his way to front door. Delia was rather exuberant, and he didn’t know how to deal with such a zealous woman. Were all mothers like that?

* * *

“Ash! GET - UP, or so help me … I’ll flip this fucking mattress!” Paul shoved Ash’s shoulder again, stole his pillow with one yank – tossing it aside, and then started to lift the mattress as he had threatened. 

“Fine! Fine! I’m up, damn it!” Ash gave in, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. A set of clothes landed in his lap – a three toned grey tracksuit, with a white t-shirt. It seemed Paul remembered that he wore tracksuits on account of his leg – they were easier to get on.

“Get dressed! It’s quarter to five. Your mother invited people over, remember? They’ll be arriving in fifteen minutes. I am not attending this fucking party solo!”

Well, Ash blinked, Paul was in a _great_ mood!

Climbing out of bed, Ash sighed and made his way to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

“Ahh! You must be Paul.” Professor Samuel Oak, shook his hand. “When Delia told me that Ash had brought home a boyfriend… well, I thought she was a Boldore in a bath tub.” Professor Oak chuckled. “Turns out she wasn’t pulling my leg at all. Yes, every now and then even a Pokémon will go against what we scientists predict to be in their nature.”

Ash was trying hard not to laugh at the look of confusion on his boyfriend’s face; Paul really had no words for Samuel Oak, and to be fair, the professor was a little eccentric sometimes.

“Come on gramps!” Gary rolled his eyes at his grandfather. “Let’s move along so that Ash can great his other guests shall we. I’m sure _Ashy-boy_ will catch up with us later.”

Ash sobered at that, glaring at Gary as he disappeared into the house, but he was thankful that he’d dragged his grandfather away with him. Paul looked at Ash questionably – ah, he was jealous, Ash realised.

“I’ve known Gary my entire life, and Mum and Professor Oak are really good friends too. His parents both died in a lab explosion when he was three. Professor Oak raised him after that. Me and Gary have a love hate relationship – we were best friends, then enemies for a while, but we’re best friends again.” Ash explained.

“Best – friends?” Paul drawled with an arched an eye brow.

“Totally! He’s as straight as an arrow Paul. You should have seen his adoring fan club – Bleurgh! The prat used to drive around in a convertible with a horde of annoying bimbos in the back – his own personal cheerleaders!”

“Is that so?” Paul’s face contorted into disgust, and he thought – ‘Oh, _that_ sort of teenager.’

Ash nodded, “Yep, but he isn’t so bad now. He’s a pokémon researchers like his Grampa, and he’d good at his work. Suits him much better than a pokémon trainer, even if he _was_ a strong trainer.” 

Paul went to speak, but an older couple were walking up the garden path.

“Hello Mr and Mrs Creeden. Mum is in the kitchen if you’d like to go on through and see her.” Ash greeted them.

“Thank-you young man, but you must introduce us to this strapping young gentleman first.” Mrs Creeden smiled, glancing at Paul.

“This is my boyfriend Paul. He’s from Veilstone city in Sinnoh.” Ash introduced them, watching as Paul bowed politely to the elderly couple. 

“You a pokémon trainer lad?” Mr Creeden asked.

“Yes sir.” Paul nodded. He wanted to make an effort for Ash’s sake so he elaborated. “Although I did take a break to help my brother run his breeding centre for a few years. I’ve decided to return to pokémon training now.”

“Good for you son! I’m sure Ash will keep you busy, word is he’s made quite a name for himself.”

Ash chuckled, embarrassed; he decided he didn’t like that bloody magazine after all.

“We’ll leave you to your guests then.” Mrs Creeden said, making her way to the kitchen with her husband. 

“Mrs Creeden owns the bakery next to mum’s florist shop. Mum helps her with baking when her shop is quiet, and Mrs Creeden sometimes helps mum out in the florist shop.” Ash explained.

Paul noticed when Ash shifted his weight onto his good leg. He was about to say something when Delia called out. 

“The buffet is open; everyone please help yourselves.” 

There was a flurry of movement as everyone lined up to taste Delia’s cooking. Delia herself came by and told them that all the guests had arrived now, that they should close the door and go on though for the food as well while she collected the drinks.

Ash was eager to eat, but Paul insisted that he sit down. Ash caved, but only when Paul offered to get him some food. So, sitting on the sofa alone, Paul braved the crowd to find his boyfriend some food.

There actually weren’t that many guests; his mother had only invited a few of the neighbours, so, asides from himself, Paul, and his mother, there were only fifteen guests.

Paul relaxed slightly once he’d returned with a plate loaded with food. Ash didn’t fail to notice the abundance of salad, fruit, and healthier options. He would have glared at Paul, but the care for his health made him blush instead. No matter, he could grab some of his mother’s home-made mini pies later.

Pikachu suddenly made an appearance, covered in crumbs and stuffing his little yellow face.

“Pikachu!” Ash reprimanded, especially when he noticed how round his furry little friends’ belly was.

“Pika.” Pikachu bowed his head, putting down the food, and looking ashamed of himself. Ash sighed, shaking his head.

“Just finish what you have alright, then lay off the food! You won’t be able to battle if your stomach drags along the floor. You get too fat buddy, and I’ll have to put you on a diet. That means no ketchup!”

“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed in horror. 

Paul chuckled in Ash’s ear, watching as the yellow rat hesitantly finished the food on his little paper plate. Ketchup indeed!

“He just gets carried away.” Ash told his boyfriend.

“Hmm, just like someone else I know.” Paul said, poking Ash’s stomach. Ash was about to make a retort when he was questioned by twenty-two-year-old, Jarran Sharrow. 

“So, how did you guys first meet?”

“I too would like to know the answer to that question.” Professor Oak nodded. 

It seemed everyone’s eyes were now on Paul and Ash, all eager to hear their story. “It’s a long story.” Ash told them, but it seemed that they were all too willing to listen to it.

“Well…” Ash drawled, thinking about where to start. “We first met in Sinnoh six years ago…”

* * *

Ash and Paul were lying on a blanket, hiding in the small woods about four-hundred yards away from the house. It was about eight o’clock at night, and the night sky was twinkling with an abundant of stars that could just be seen through the trees.

The breeze was light, pleasant for this time of year, and the fallen autumn leaves rustled around them. The smell of sex and sweat laced with earthy scents, and the nearby river added a musty aroma to the mix. Peaceful. Quiet.

After Ash dragged his tense, stressed boyfriend from the house, escaping the questions and noise, they lost themselves in each other’s bodies. It was intense, wild, naughty, and oh, so fucking good! There was just no better way to unleash tension then frenetic sex. Now however, they laid there in a wonderful afterglow, allowing the air to cool their sated, half naked bodies.

Ash was so content; he could fall asleep right here next to his boyfriend. Paul didn’t do social at all, that much was clear by the looks the man wore earlier – a look that said he’d rather swim into a herd of angry Gyarados, or fight with a bunch of pissed of Primeape – but Ash didn’t care, he enjoyed being with Paul, and he was very grateful that Paul had endured the party for him. He liked company, liked to share his experiences with others, and he’d always travelled with someone … but it _would_ be nice travelling with Paul, just the two of them. Traveling with his boyfriend sounded nice, personal, and he didn’t mind that one bit. 

Paul ran his hand idly through Ash’s mussed hair, deciding that he could deal with ‘parties’ if this was the result. Hopefully the damn rodent wouldn’t get in a fucking tiff this time – the blasted thing was asleep when they snuck out, a food coma more like, having overindulged. He didn’t want to think too much about that though, this was too peaceful a moment to ruin with non to pleasant memories, and even if the rodent had found them, he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice and insult the damn thing.

“Mmm,” Ash mumbled. “We should probably get dressed and head back soon.”

“Not yet.” Paul’s velvety voice whispered in Ash’s ear, and Ash felt goosebumps raise along his arms.

“Everyone will be leaving soon. Mum said they wouldn’t stay long because of the regional distress alert.” Ash reminded him, leaning his head into Paul’s hand.

“Yes, but Pallet town doesn’t have a curfew in operation.”

“No, but–” Ash quickly closed his mouth, hearing voices getting closer. They stayed down, quiet, not moving, and listening to the voices. 

“…It was yes, but I do wonder where Ash and Paul went off to. I never did get to ask about his brother’s breeding centre.” It was Professor Samuel Oak.

“Don’t sweat it gramps. I’m sure Ash will be over to visit his pokémon soon enough.” And Gary.

“Yes, you’re quite right I suppose. What did you make of Paul? I found him rather quiet. A rather serious young man, not someone I’d have imagined with Ash at all, but then… I never imagined Ash to develop a relationship with anyone if i'm honest.”

“Well, Ash seems to like him. That’s all that really matters Gramps.”

Their voices started to fade as they continued down the path towards Professors Oak’s laboratory and home. At least they didn’t notice the two boys that had just relaxed in relief, only a few meters away, behind the bushes that lined the edge of the forest. 

Once the voices were too far away to be heard at all, and once he was sure they wouldn’t be heard likewise, Ash started chuckling. “That was a close one.” He laughed.

Paul wasn’t laughing though; he was rather deep in though and replaying what the old man had said: _‘Not someone I’d have imagined with Ash at all…’_

“What’s wrong?” Ash asked.

“Nothing.” Paul responded. Gathering their pants and trousers, he tossed Ash his. Why was he letting what other people thought bother him? Pathetic! Their opinions didn’t matter, but the squirming feeling wouldn’t abate – what if Ash grew bored of him because they _were_ so different? 

Paul was trying very hard to please Ash, but he would only go so far. There was no point trying to be someone he wasn’t, and quite frankly, he couldn’t undergo a personality change. What if it wasn’t enough? What if Ash wanted someone that enjoyed parties and socialising? It just wasn’t his thing – it would never be something he’d enjoy.

_‘…I really like Paul. I **want** to make it work…’   
‘…I know. That’s just the way Paul is! I don’t want him to change, I like him the way he is…’_

He needed to trust Ash, but trust was something that terrified him – trust wasn’t secure, wasn’t safe or a sure thing. It wasn’t just about trust though…

_'…I don’t know if it will be forever, and I don’t like all that mushy romantic stuff, but we can at least learn about each other – together right? If you let me. What I’m trying to say is that, I’m up for it. Maybe we could give the … boyfriend thing a shot and see what happens next … see where we end up.'_

_That_ was the problem; this could end up a fucking train wreck where he got hurt. He’d vowed to never put himself into such a position again… but his desire to be wherever Ash was, was so much stronger than his desire to avoid such a precarious situation. Did he run because he _could_ get hurt… or did he stay because it was _possible_ to gain reciprocated love? Was the risk really worth it?

“Okay… Are you ready to head back then?” Ash asked, already dressed but still sitting on the ground. He knew something was bothering Paul, but he didn’t want to push the plum-haired man. They were fine a moment ago though, before they’d overheard Gary and Samuel talking that is … what did they say that could have upset Paul? 

“Yes. I suppose you’re right; we should head back.”

Paul helped Ash of the ground, and together they walked back to the house, but Paul was so quiet. Okay, so it wasn’t that unusual for Paul to be a man of few words but … he seemed withdrawn all of a sudden. Ash decided to take Paul’s hand with the one not using his cane, and he smiled up at him before turning his eyes back to the path home. 

Glancing down at their entwined hands and wondering – how did such a simple gesture give him so much courage and hope? Yes, he’d continue to take the risk, continue to hope that this worked out in his favour, and that whatever they had between them would grow into something more meaningful – _equally_ meaningful and _reciprocated_ that is.

* * *

“I thought I raised you to have better manners!”

Delia was still scolding her son for sneaking away from the party earlier. They were back in the guest room, Delia shouting from the doorway, and Ash standing there yelling right back.

“You never asked if we wanted a party mum! I turned up, was polite to the guests, what more do you want?” Ash gesticulated in exasperation.

Paul had never intended to start an argument between Ash and his mother – would Ash blame him for it?

“They came to wish you and Paul the best,” Delia said, “and to welcome you home to Pallet. The _least_ you could have done was to stay and thank them for coming. I was humiliated!”

“Well, I’m sorry for thinking of my boyfriend’s needs first!” Ash yelled. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Delia stood with her hands on her hips, a tea towel in one hand, and glanced over at Paul as if to make sure he was okay.

Paul wished he was still back in the woods; this was awkward to say the least. If he didn’t feel out of place, he would have felt elevated that Ash had considered his feelings first. Perhaps Ash didn’t blame this argument on him, and didn’t resent the fact that his boyfriend was the Ursaring in the room. 

“Paul didn’t want to attend the party mum. He did it for me okay, and he did it so that you didn’t think he was being rude. He didn’t feel comfortable, he felt trapped, and he needed some air. I was worried about him and so I went to make sure he was alright.” Ash didn’t need to tell her the whole truth, but he hoped that was enough truth to calm her down. His mother was always big on manners, it was the one thing she always drilled into him – well, that and hygiene. 

“Is that true Paul?” Delia turned her head to address him personally.

Paul just nodded once, he didn’t know what he was supposed to say, it was true though – all the questions had been starting to piss him off and he had been biting his tongue. Ash had sensed his patience wearing thin and had dragged him from the house before he snapped at everyone to mind their own fucking business. He’d been the only one there though, or so it seemed, that wasn’t enjoying himself; everyone at the party had been smiling and talking, and jubilant … and he had just been a miserable git. Even Ash had answered their questions with a smile. He just didn’t trust people with personal information that could be used against him, and it was, none of their god damn business! 

Delia looked back at her son, clearly calculating her next words. “Well, I guess you do have a good excuse for your rudeness, but next time you should at least excuse yourself politely young man, not sneak off and leave me to wish everyone good night.” She then turned to Paul again. “I’m very sorry young man, but if you had let me know that it would have made you so uncomfortable, I would have just made dinner for us three and just invited Professor Oak and Gary over.”

“Like Ash said, I didn’t want to be rude ma’am.” Paul bowed his head in respect. He also wouldn’t have liked to admit such personal information – to admit that he’d feel uncomfortable, would be to admit a weakness. It was his business, and he shouldn’t _have_ to placate others by explaining himself. 

“Well, I’ll leave you both to get settled in for the night then. Are you going to watch the ten o’clock news?” Delia asked.

“Yeah. I want to know what’s happening. I’ll watch it in my bedroom.” Ash said, turning to Paul and receiving a nod that Paul would join him.

“I’ll be up in a while then to watch it with you. I do hope they figure out what the problem is.” Delia said, leaving to help Mr Mime tidy up downstairs.

Ash sighed in relief, limping over to the bed to rest his bloody leg – the damn thing was killing him.

“This is why I hate staying home.” Ash whined. “I love her, don’t get me wrong, but she is so overbearing!” 

“Here, take these!” Paul said.

Ash didn’t even notice that Paul had left the bed, so he was surprise when he sat up and found Paul handing him two tablets and a bottle of water. “Thanks.” He said, taking them gratefully.

“You’re welcome.” Paul nodded, moving to collect his lounge trouser and a t-shirt for bed. “I don’t think overbearing is the word you’re looking for. She seems to care enough about you that she realises the importance in teaching you correct manners – Reggie was the same – and she certainly doesn’t shadow nor control your choices … she seems to support them. Perhaps you’re just sulking because she’s disappointed in you?” 

“Maybe.” Ash practically pouted. “She does go on, and on, and on though, and she’s sometimes so stubborn and won’t take no for an answer!”

“You have been traveling, away from home, for many years. Perhaps she misses you and simply wants to smother you while she can. It’s pathetic, but Reggie used to be worse when I first returned home after journeys. I just let him have his way until he settled down. You have already said that you wish to go on another journey, would it be so bad to let your mother have her way until then? I have yet to see her ask for anything that seems unreasonable.”

“I suppose not.” Ash conceded. Then he smiled. “I can’t wait to go on a journey with you. Just you and me Paul!”

Paul returned to bed, cupped Ash’s cheeks and kissed him. “Yes, but I hate to think what trouble you’re going to get into. Do you know where you want to go?”

“Not yet.” Ash admitted, deciding to copy Paul and get his own night clothes on. He slid of the bed. “I’ll have to think about it and ask Professor Oak. I need to go over there tomorrow anyway, and see my pokémon.” Ash then limped over to the doorway. “I’m just going to get my pyjamas and use the bathroom. Won’t be long.”

Ash then left the room, leaving Paul behind who decided to take a further look at that magazine while he waited.

* * *

“You certainly get around.” Paul said, when Ash re-entered the bedroom. He looked up from the magazine when Ash flopped onto the bed.

“That damn magazine! I wish I was a Ditto; I could just change my face and then no one would recognise me.”

“I wouldn’t like it if you changed.” Paul admitted. “Is this magazine based on facts, or just some glorified story that the reporters have written to make a profit?” Paul asked.

“Where are you at,” Ash sighed.

“This says that you discovered the reason why children were going missing in HopHopHop Town.” Paul grimaced at the absurdity of the name. “That you discovered a Hypno to be behind it, and that _you_ found the children that the authorities had been looking for, for three days. It also says that Hypno’s sound waves were causing the pokémon to lose energy, and thanks to you, they too were able to recover.” 

“Yeah,” Ash chuckled, “that actually happened. Some pokémon club on a rooftop mansion, were using Hypno instead of sleeping drugs. The sleep waves were effecting some of the pokémon and kids.”

“Why do you do it? Why do help when it’s none of your business?” Paul asked.

“So, I’m just supposed to let people suffer?” Ash snapped, sitting up on the bed.

“It isn’t your job.” Paul said. He didn’t understand why Ash was getting so worked up about his question.

“No, it might not be my job, Paul, but if I can help then I will! Officer Jenny was asking for help anyway, and _children_ were missing! They could have been kidnapped or hurt, or both, or worse! I can’t believe you would allow young children to get hurt just because it _isn’t your job_.”

Paul frowned; Ash was passionate about helping others, and he hadn’t meant to anger his boyfriend. “I would expect the authorities, expect Officer Jenny, to find them and bring them home safely.”

“And you wouldn’t help if you could? You wouldn’t care if she couldn’t do it alone?” Ask asked.

Paul opened his mouth to say that he didn’t know the missing children personally, so why should he care, but it didn’t sound like something Ash wanted to hear – It also didn’t sound right to himself; he didn’t _want_ harm to come to others, it was just… none of his business. “I don’t know.” Paul said instead. “It’s not like I wish harm on others … I guess, I just don’t concern myself with other peoples’ business.”

“Well, I do! It doesn’t cost me anything to help if I can. It’s the right thing to do!” Ash frowned and turned away from Paul, not happy that his boyfriend could be so callous.

“It was only a question.” Paul said, hesitantly.

“A question that says a lot about you and how insensitive you are!” Ash snapped. He didn’t want to be in Paul’s presence right now, so he got up and limped into his own bedroom.

Paul stayed on the bed in the guest room, wondering why Ash was pissed off with him this time. He’d just been curious about Ash’s need to play the hero – he didn’t understand it. Was he really insensitive just because he’d rather stay out of things that didn’t concern him? It wasn’t his job to play detective, or to save people he didn’t know. If he came across an injured child for example, and there was no one else to help, then he’d help them, of course, but he wouldn’t sign himself up to go out of his way to play the hero... it just wasn’t his responsibility.

It obviously meant a great deal to Ash though…

Paul sighed, got off the bed, and went to find his boyfriend. Since when did he start chasing after people that were angry with him?

When he started caring about Ash’s opinion and feelings he guessed. 

“Ash. I don’t think my words came out right.” Paul admitted, standing in the door way to Ash’s bedroom. The obsidian-haired man was on his bed, sitting upright with his arms crossed, and was looking at the wall. “No, I wouldn’t help if it didn’t concern me … unless someone was really in trouble and I was the only one who _could_ help, but … it’s obviously important to you.” 

Ash just Harrumphed and shrugged.

“If you want to play the hero then I won’t stop you, but it’s not something I understand. Why do it? Why worry about people you don’t even know?”

“You really don’t get it?” Ash asked frowning, relaxing his arms. 

Paul shook his head, sat down on the bottom on Ash’s single bed. “Will you explain it me; I don’t want us to fight.” 

“My conscious wouldn’t allow me to ignore someone in trouble.” Ash told him.

“That would imply that you believe it to be your fault.” Paul said. “Or that you were the only one that _could_ help.”

“No.” Ash shook his head. Was Paul really unable to comprehend this. “It’s more … I care about people and pokémon. If I knew someone was in trouble and I didn’t help, and something happened to them … I would feel bad. But … it’s not just that. It’s just the right thing to do, okay.”

Paul was still frowning, still confused then – Ash thought. How else could he explain the importance of just being kind and helpful, why more people should help even when it wasn’t their ‘job’ to do so.

“Hmmm … … Alright, put it this way. If Reggie was attacked, his pokémon and eggs stolen. If–”

“Then Reggie is an idiot for allowing his security to be so weak.” Paul stated.

“Your impossible!” Ash growled. “The point is, if people could help your brother and they just stood by and said – ‘meh, none of my god damn business’ then Reggie could loss his livelihood. But if just one person decided to help, just because it was the kind thing to do, then they could save them poor pokémon and eggs.”

“That is officer Jenny’s job though. While Reggie would be thankful for the help, it isn’t their duty.”

“Oh, come on! Really!” Ash face-palmed. “You wouldn’t be thankful that someone helped?”

“Yes, I probably would be thankful for the help I suppose, but It is their choice to do so – it isn’t their duty however, and I wouldn’t think any less of them if they didn’t want to get involved.” Paul explained.

“I guess I understand where you coming from Paul, but people should help!” Ash tried to think of another example that might make Paul understand. “What if you fell into a deep hole and broke your leg? What if no one knew you were there?”

“That falls under my exception of coming across a situation that only you could help. If someone saw me trapped there, and didn’t offer some assistance, then they are cunts.” Paul said.

Ash really wanted to scream! He just face-palmed again and groaned. 

“Stop hitting yourself!” Paul told him.

“Maybe you’ll never understand.” Ash said, shaking his head. “I just couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t help.” Ash said, leaning his head back and sighing. 

“Are you still angry with me?” Paul asked, after a moment of silence.

“No, I guess not. You’re just really difficult to understand sometimes. You know?”

“Yes, I know.” Paul looked away. Why did the fact he was so different suddenly upset him – he’d never cared before?

“Hey? Does it really bother you that I help people and pokémon?” Ash asked. Paul’s sudden sombre expression not sitting right with him.

“No. I just … never mind.”

“Paul!” Ash glared at him, not willing to let it go this time. “If you don’t tell me, then we’ll just keep getting our wires crossed and keep fighting over dumb shit.”

“Fine.” Paul sighed, taking another step out of his comfort zone – he really was trying. “I am different see! I don’t see the world the way you do, or the way Reggie does. I think that has started to bother me – it’s pathetic!”

“Oh, Paul. It’s not pathetic. I _do_ like you the way you are! Don’t change for anyone, not even me…” Ash then sighed, realising his own mistake. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I shouldn’t have judged you, that’s my bad. I really fucked up. You obviously care, in your own way, and you just see things differently. As long as you don’t try and stop me from helping others if I choose to, then it’s cool.” 

“I won’t. I would rather you stay out of trouble though, but…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. The thing is, trouble usually finds me.”

“Hmm,” Paul hummed, moving over Ash, ready to kiss him – to make sure Ash _was_ still okay with him. “I won’t hold it against you.”

Paul then pressed his lips into Ash’s, silently asking if they were alright. The hands gripping his hair, the gently reciprocation against his lips, and the quiet moan of pleasure from Ash, all reassured him that everything was alright. Ash was still his boyfriend, and they would work on it.

“Oh, My!” Delia exclaimed – obviously it was time for the news already.

“S’ry mum.” Ash said, pulling back for Paul’s eager lips.

“Not sorry.” Paul stated, with a smirk, sitting round to face the tv.

“Behave young man!” Delia scolded Paul, but she had a smile on her lips that told them she was happy for them. She switched on the tv. “Now, as much as I am glad that my little boy has someone to love, we have the news to watch.”

Ash blushed, but they smiled until they turned their attention onto the screen; the news would, most likely, be a very serious affair. 


	4. Breakthrough and limitations

_“…Many elaborate tests were carried out throughout the day, and a spike in gas levels were recorded at precisely eight-twenty-two pm – just after sundown. What has our scientists confused however, is that the readings for pollution are inconsistent, fluctuating, and never appear in the same area during retesting. I have been advised to inform you all, that in light of this new evidence, it is imperative that the residents of Saffron City stay home after eight pm.  
Surrounding areas, including Cerulean, Celadon, and Vermilion city, will be tested for gas pollution at three-hour intervals, but tests have yet to show any concern for those cities. The question remains, will the pollution spread, and where is it coming from?”_

The black-haired female reporter paused, adjusted her black, oval glasses, and checked her notes before resuming.

_“The patients at Saffron city hospital – that fell victim to sudden slumber, eventually woke up confused, some disorientated, and some describing the last thing they’d heard, was an eerie cry in the night, or a strange deep laughter. They’ve also reported to suffering from strange dreams while asleep.  
Other patients have started phoning into the hospital reporting a range of symptoms, these include: depression, headaches and hallucinations – including the claim of paranormal activity. Despite such worrying symptoms, citizens are advised to **stay home!** These symptoms seem to abate and cease after sunrise, but if they get worse or do not abate at all by sunrise, please visit the nearest hospital after eight am.   
There have still been no fatalities; all patients that have yet to do so, are expected to make a full recovery.   
Citizens, please adhere to the safety and precautionary advice given, and please be watchful of your neighbours. It is imperative that everyone remains calm and does not panic!”_

The reporter put down her paper and looked up into the camera.

_“For everyone outside of Kanto, we are in regional distress! Please do not travel into the region unless you are a resident here and have no choice. If you **are** a resident of Saffron City, you may contact the helpline shown on the screen below – you may be eligible for compensation to assist you with the costs of temporary accommodation until it is safe for you to return home. This is your reporter, Miss Ebony Brenton, and I wish you all a safe night!”_

The news ended with a two-toned blue information screen, with contacts and a reminder of the curfew in operation in Saffron City. Paul, Ash, and Delia, sat in silence blinking at the Tv screen. The issues only started Tuesday night, and the town went into regional distress yesterday, but it was still clear that they had no idea what was happening. 

“Mmm.” Ash pondered a moment later, still feeling like there was something _very_ familiar about those symptoms; something was out of reach in his mind, and it bothered him that he couldn’t grasp it, nor make sense of the feeling.

“What?” Paul frowned. Ash was sporting a look he was unfamiliar with – an expression of deep thought and annoyance.

“Nothing.” Ash shook his head, but Paul’s continued curiosity made him elaborate. “I just feel like I should know something. You know, like … when you have a tune on your mind but you can’t remember the song or anything?”

“Not particularly.” Paul said, at the same time as Delia nodded her understanding.

“Well, it’s like that! I feel like I know something but I don’t know what it is that I know… ya know?” 

“No, I don’t know!” Paul continued to frown.

“Just don’t go getting into trouble Ash!” Delia said, standing up to leave the room. “I’m sure that whatever it is will be sorted out soon enough.”

Ash nodded as his mother left, but he was still trying to figure out what he was missing.

Paul just stared at him, wondering if he was about to be dragged into something he wouldn’t like.

* * *

“I can’t believe they even _wrote_ this!” Ash complained when they returned to the guest room. He had picked up the magazine Paul had left on the bed, and was idly flipping through the ‘invasion of his privacy’. He wouldn’t have minded so much… if it hadn’t made him a target for squealing fans – he didn’t want to be hassled everywhere he went for autographs and photos, nor did he want to be stopped and asked hundreds of questions.

“If you hadn’t helped so many people then they would have had nothing to write about.” Paul said, sitting on the right side of the bed against the pillows.

“Hey! Don’t start that again Paul!” Ash warned. “I told you, I just like helping people.”

Paul just hummed as Ash flipped through the pages. He didn’t understand why Ash was even looking at the magazine if he hated it so much. He was about to say something to that extent, but Ash suddenly shouted.

“That’s it! I need to phone Sabrina!” Ash then shot off the bed with the magazine still in his hand, and as fast as he could limp, he made his way down the hall. 

Paul groaned, chasing after his impulsive boyfriend. “It’s late Ash! Whatever you _think_ you’ve found out can wait until the morning.”

“No, I have to talk to Sabrina now!” Ash insisted, starting his way down the stairs. He was in such a hurry that, if it wasn’t for Paul grabbing his shirt and yanking him back, he would have toppled face-first down the stairs.

“You fucking idiot!” Paul snapped, unable to deal with the twist of panic that had just flared in his gut – the image of Ash laying with a broken neck at the bottom of the stairs, was not something he wanted to be witness too. “Why are you so insistent on disturbing the Saffron city gym leader at nearly eleven ‘o’clock at night anyway?”

Ash just shoved the magazine at Paul’s chest, the page still open where Ash had last been reading, and he continued his way down the stairs – a little more carefully this time.

Paul followed after him, reading the page:

_‘In 2002, Mr Ketchum also visited the Saffron city gym in hopes of gaining his Marsh badge. We spoke with Mr Dimitriadis – Sabrina’s father, who remembered Ash and his friends, and this is what he had to say._

_“Our Sabrina has always had powerful psychic powers. She became a bit obsessed with perfecting them, and things became a bit difficult until Mr Ketchum came along. He was so determined to win that badge – never seen such determination before – so, after he lost his first match to my daughter, I gave him a little nudge in the right direction; I sent him to lavender town, and he finally came back with a Haunter in tow. Ash’s determination, and a rather cheeky Haunter later, and I saw my daughter smile for the first time in years.”_

_I asked him if Mr Ketchum finally won his Marsh badge after that, and Mr Dimitriadis replied – “He did leave with a Marsh badge, yes. I owe him so much for helping to bring my family back together again.”_

_It also turned out, that the Haunter Ash used to win his Marsh badge, hadn’t actually been caught. Ash had simply asked for its assistance, and it had agreed to help him. It also ended up staying with the Saffron city gym leader, Sabrina herself.’_

Paul stopped reading when he heard Ash’s voice speaking to someone on the video phone, yet he wondered how this article answered his question. Perhaps he would get his answers during Ash’s impromptu phone call. He walked closer to the video phone, by the front door, and stood at Ash’s side to listen.

“What about Lavender town?” Sabrina frowned – confused. Paul noticed that she was dressed for bed, but she didn’t seem to mind being phone called this late – not by Ash at least. “It’s been evacuated due to the gas leak.”

“I think that’s the issue here. Ghost pokémon need to scare and prank people, they feed of the fear. Without that fear, they become depressed and angry. With no one living in the town, they’re lonely and bored.” Ash explained.

Paul rolled his eyes – pathetic! Lonely Ghost pokémon? Whatever next, fire types with a penchant for dancing in the rain? 

“You’re not _seriously_ suggesting that this entire situation is due to ghost Pokémon, are you?” Sabrina questioned in disbelief, and Paul had to agree; If Pokémon were causing the issue, then surely specialists would have figured that out by now. There was no way that Ash would have figured it out from watching a few news reports when… 

“No one has seen any ghost pokémon Ash,” Sabrina’s voice interrupted Paul’s thoughts, “and we have many specialists working to figure out the issue.” She paused then, almost as if she was considering Ash’s preposterous suggestion. “What made you reach this conclusion, other than the fact that Lavender town has been evacuated since the storm?”

Paul wanted to scoff – was she seriously entertaining this ridiculous idea?

“I have met many pokémon on my travels Sabrina, and ghost pokémon are some of them. The ghost pokémon that you might find in Kanto are usually Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. Misdreavus and Mismagius are also known to travel between Kanto and Johto. Gastly, especially, would explain the confusing gas readings. Mismagius would explain why people appear to be falling asleep.” Ash explained.

“But no one has _seen_ any ghost pokémon, and the other symptoms line up with gas poisoning.” Sabrina debated.

“You wouldn’t see them! Don’t you see? They wouldn’t _want_ to be seen. Ghost pokémon are notorious for hiding from people, and the evolution line of Gastly hate the day light, so they only come out at night.” Ash paused for just a moment. “Strange laughter, eerie cries, depression, headaches – all Misdreavus and Mismagius. Hallucinations, moving objects, even people claiming to see their dead loved ones – that’s all things Gastly, Haunter and Gengar love to do. I’ve seen them do it! I was even victim to Mismagius’ attack once. I fell into a hypnotised dream with my friends, managed to wake up eventually with a headache. If I’m right, the ghost pokémon that live in Lavender town are getting angry, and the last thing you want is angry ghost pokémon, trust me!”

Paul wondered why he was so surprised at the things Ash had experienced on his journeys – at the things he had learnt; it was Ash Ketchum after all!

It did, however, make him start to pay more attention. He wondered if Ash could be correct about his theory after all. If the magazine was anything to go by, Ash had a penchant for figuring out unusual things that others missed – or for stumbling upon the answers in a strange sort of happenstance. Maybe he should take his boyfriend’s word more seriously – no matter how ridiculous it sounded. 

“Are you sure about this Ash?” Sabrina asked.

“Positive! If I know one thing, it’s pokémon. Just tell officer Jenny, and everyone else that’s working on the case, to look out for ghost pokémon tonight. I know that there’s specialised science equipment that might help, that can see ghost pokémon when humans can’t, but I’m not sure what’s it’s called. My friend Clemont, the gym leader of Lumiose City in Kalos, he made one once. A pokémon that knows foresight is also a good way to see what ghost pokémon are hiding. Even if I do turn out to be wrong, it must be worth it to try. Right?” Ash hoped that Sabrina would take him seriously.

“Very well. There is a meeting tomorrow with the police force and the Mayor of Kanto, I will share your concerns with everyone then.” Sabrina nodded.

“That’s good. Keep me posted yeah?”

“I will. Good night Ash, and thank you for calling.”

“Night Sabrina.” Ash waved at the camera as the call ended, before turning to face Paul.

Paul had one eyebrow raised, silently asking Ash to elaborate his theories to him. The Ash he remembered had been rather – – No _,_ imbecilic was the wrong word, but certainly not this knowledgeable. Ash tended to lead with his feelings, not with his mind. He’d admit, that he was rather impressed with this side to Ash.

He also couldn’t help but wonder though… why was his boyfriend on equal speaking terms with the Saffron city gym leader, and why did he have her direct phone number? 

* * *

Paul stood listening once again, as Ash spoke on the video phone late morning the next day. If he’d had questions regarding Ash’s journeys and achievements before, it was nothing to the list of questions _this_ conversation was now drawing up.

“We need your expertise Mr Ketchum.” Mrs Millarson, the mayor of Kanto spoke. She was a sophisticated, older woman, with straight silver hair clipped back neatly. “As we won’t be able to test for ghost Pokémon activity until after curfew tonight, we hoped that you would agree to travel into the city and assist us. If it turns out that wild Ghost Pokémon are the issue, we believe that your help will be invaluable.”

“With all due respect Madam Mayor, I’m not exactly a specialist or a scientist.” Ash scratched at the back of his neck nervously, glancing at his shoulder where Pikachu sat listening. “And isn’t the City on lock down?” He asked. 

“Nonsense! You will be permitted into Saffron of course – I will see to that, and I never implied you knew about science. Your talents with pokémon however, are outstanding. The scientific field here lack the necessary ability to deal with wild pokémon in the practical field. Officer Jenny and her team could benefit from your advice in how to approach the situation, and your experience with Ghost type pokémon will help us to determine if that is the true cause of this chaos.” 

Mrs Millarson paused to hear what her assistance had just whispered into her ear. She nodded, smiled, and turned back to face the video phone to continue.

“Agatha, an ex-member of the indigo elite four, has just agreed to travel here this evening to offer her own expertise on ghost pokémon. It appears that she is of a similar mind to yourself, and I hear that she is looking forward to meeting you again.”

“Oh wow! Hasn’t Agatha retired?” Ash was psyched to have the chance to meet Agatha again.

“She has indeed, but she phoned in this morning suggesting the exact same thing you have suggested - Ghost pokémon. She agreed to offer her advice, but she doesn’t battle any longer.”

“I’ll do it!” Ash agreed. If Agatha agreed with him, then he was totally sure that they would be dealing with ghost type Pokémon now. No doubt about it! 

“Brilliant. I will be expec–”

“Excuse me Madam mayor.” Delia interrupted the woman. She had been listening from the stairs and couldn’t remain quite any longer. “As much as I admire my son’s achievements, I am worried about his safety. What if It turns out to be a gas leak after all? Surely there are other people that can help, and my son has failed to mention that he recently had an operation on his leg – he isn’t in any fit state to go running around after dangerous pokémon.”

“Mum! I’m fine!” Ash protested in humiliation. “It happened ages ago, Jeez! I _can_ still help ya know.”

“Now you listen here Mr! You need to–”

“No mum! I’m not ten anymore. I can totally do this! Right Pikachu?”

“Pika!” Pikachu fist bumped the air, agreeing with him.

“I just don’t want–”

Mrs Millarson cleared her throat loudly, interrupting Delia – who looked slightly ashamed to have interrupted her. She never planed on arguing with her son in front of the mayor either – she just cared a great deal about her only child. Ash was so headstrong and had a one-track mind, that even at nineteen years old, he still failed to consider other factors or consequences. 

“Mr Ketchum is correct I’m afraid Mrs Ketchum. I know he is your son, but he is also an adult now, and he is more than capable of making his own choices. I can, however, assure you that we will keep him safe. You must understand that his help could be crucial to wrapping up this situation in a quick and tidy manner. Until now, we’ve been under the impression that this was a rather peculiar and anomalous gas leak coming from Lavender Town, so we hadn’t contacted anyone to assist with a pokémon matter. Mr Ketchum is already in Kanto, he will be able to make it into Saffron by sundown, but we _will_ be requesting other help should it be required.” Mrs Millarson explained, turning her focus onto Ash instead. “I must ask you however, for the details of your injury Mr Ketchum. With out your pride getting the better of you, tell me honestly, do you have any limitations?”

“Well…” Ash suddenly started to feel inadequate. He was fine, he could help! He wouldn’t let a little injury stop him! Why was everyone making a big deal out of this? “…It just hurts sometimes.”

“Ash suffered a severe fracture to his right tibia during the storm that passed through Johto and Kanto back in July.” Paul suddenly explained. He knew that Ash was far too stubborn to admit a weakness, but he also suspected, that his boyfriend didn’t even understand – or pay attention – to the details of his own injury. “The bone was displaced with signs of compression. He had surgery, to realign the bone and screw an Intramedullary rod down the centre, but his tibialis anterior muscle, along with the deep fibular nerve and sural nerve, have been damaged.”

“How do you know that?” Ash asked, a slight pout forming. It was bad enough having the damn injury, now it would harder convincing Paul that he was fine!

“I read your discharge papers this morning, remember!” Paul reminded him. Ash had obviously been far too busy scoffing down his breakfast to pay any attention. He had asked Delia for more information regarding Ash’s treatments, and to find out if he had any ongoing exercises he should be adhering too, and she had eagerly handed him the papers – perhaps, only too happy that Ash had another person to keep him on track.

“I don’t remember you reading anything.” Ash frowned.

“You were eating.” Paul said, deciding to be nice.

“Well, I–”

“Need to continue your conversation with the Mayor. See!” Paul interrupted him, pointing back at the video phone where Mrs Millarson was waiting impatiently. She was obviously not used to be interrupted.

“Oh, right!” Ash turned back to the video call, sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Quite alright. Now I just need to know your current limitations.” The Mayor said, eager to get things rolling – she was a busy woman after all.

“Like I said, my leg just hurts sometimes.” Ash shrugged. “I’m fine to help!”

“He has been advised to gradually rebuild his leg muscles.” Paul decided to elaborate. If he was going to follow Ash on this latest hero mission of his, then he didn’t want to go in with the Mayor knowing only half the facts of the man she was enlisted for help. “He has medication for both the muscle and nerve pain, but his walking is limited. He can walk approximately nine-hundred meters currently, and suffers intermittent shooting pains, numbness, or twitches. He uses a cane.”

“PAUL!” Ash yelled.

“Thank-you young man.” The mayor said, ignoring Ash’s indignation. “Have you registered for an assistant pokémon?” She asked Ash.

“An assistant pokémon?” Ash asked. He knew that there were pokémon that assisted people in wheelchairs, and those that were deaf or blind for example, but he was none of those things. Why would _he_ need an assistant pokémon? 

“Mr Ketchum, this how we are going to proceed – now, listen carefully! You are going to speak with Professor Samuel Oak immediately after this call ends, register one of your pokémon as a ‘mobility assistant Pokémon’ – or, if you have to, borrow one from the necessary agency. I am sure Professor Oak will be able to explain that. If you refused to do this, I am afraid you will be unable to assist us.” She waited for Ash’s nod of acquiescence. “Good! Now, you and Mr Mackeller will be collected via Helicopter at exactly – – three o’clock this afternoon. Be ready to leave! You will arrive at the Quaintestial Hotel, at approximately four o’clock this evening. At five o’clock, we will all meet in the conference room – on the ground floor of the hotel, to discuss the plans for this evening. Is that understood?”

“Yes Ma’am.” Ash nodded. Getting an assistant pokémon seemed totally unreasonable, but he couldn’t argue with the Mayor of Kanto. He _wanted_ to help, and it would be awesome to see Agatha again, but he might as well walk around with a big sign that said – ‘Hey, I’m the idiot that got myself permanently injured!’ As if his face wasn’t already a beacon for adoring

bloody fans!

“I will see you both this evening then.” The Mayor nodded before ending the call.

* * *

“This is why the Mayor insisted that you have an assistance pokémon.” Paul scolded, as he forced his boyfriend into a chair. They had just been greeted into Professor Oak’s laboratory, by the man himself, and Ash was denying the obvious pain he was in.

“I said I was fine!” Ash realised he was being stubborn, but he was relieved to be sitting after all those bloody stairs. Why did Professor Oak need so many stairs anyway?

“Assistance pokémon you say?” Samuel Oak asked. “Yes, that makes rather good sense actually. You have a few that might qualify. Charizard might – but, oh dear, he can be quite the show off I’m afraid. No, I think something a bit smaller and with a calmer disposition. Hmm, Meganium might work, or Donphan even … or perhaps Tauros. Yes, I think Tauros would make an excellent assistance Pokémon.”

Since Ash was just going along with this so that he could help in Saffron city, he was dragging his heels. Paul decided to take the lead. “Explain how an assistance pokémon works, and what we have to do?”

“Oh, I see. Tell me young man, how did the idea come to the two of you if you’re not familiar with the general idea?” Professor Oak asked.

“The Mayor requested my help in Saffron City.” Ash said. “She said I needed an assistant pokémon though.”

“The Mayor? Saffron city?” Professor Oak was rather shocked. Why would Ash be required to assist in a gas leak?

Ash explained, with a few unnecessary comments about his injury from Paul. 

“Oh, I see. Well, that was certainly an astute discovery on your part Ash. I’m impressed! Yes, Ghost pokémon do seem a likely cause now that you mention it. It might be a good idea to make use of some of your dark type pokémon.”

“Yeah, I was thinking that. Oh man! Corphish and Muk won’t be happy.” Ash winced.

Professor Oak chuckled. He knew all too well what those two were like, and Corphish could be one stubborn crustacean.

“So, Assistance pokémon.” Paul reminded the Professor; he didn’t want to stand around all day discussing the emotions of Ash’s pokémon. 

“Ah yes! Well, it’s quite simple really. A pokémon that meets certain criteria can became an assistant pokémon to someone that requires help to do normal everyday things. In your case Ash, that would be help in getting around. Once a pokémon is selected and verified as suitable, then it is registered into your pokédex as your assistant pokémon. An assistant pokémon has special rights: depending on their weight and size for example, they are permitted to enter most services, premises and vehicles. Obviously Tauros would be too big to get into a car, but there are some assistant pokémon small enough to do so. Also, you will still be allowed to carry six pokémon in addition to your assistance one.”

“So, I get to carry seven pokémon?” Ash asked, perking up.

“Yes, but if you do enter any tournaments, you will not be allowed to use your assistance pokémon in official battles. You can always deregister an assistant pokémon, change it even, but while that pokémon is registered it is not allowed to compete in official battles.” Professor Oak explained.

“That’s still cool!” Ash said, slowly accepting that this might not be such a terrible thing after all.

“Let’s go and find your Tauros then.” Professor Oak said. “I don’t think he is too far out; he was by the barn this morning.” 

They took a slow walk towards the barn, and Paul couldn’t help but stare at all the pokémon watching them as they made their way, wondering if any belonged to Ash. He also wondered what pokémon Ash would be taking with him to Saffron city, and he secretly hoped he would get to meet Greninja again. It had exuded such power and strength, and he’d been extremely curious about it since he’d met it in the cave during the storm. He really wanted to see how it held up in battle, especially against his Torterra. 


End file.
